Godzilla vs Kong ( fan-made) (Monsterverse Story 1)
by calebshane1219
Summary: Monarch takes one last expedition to the island known as Skull Island, satellite images have not picked up Kong in a few days leading the scientists to be concerned. Also another huge beast had arrived on the island, it was Godzilla. However Kong does not know that Godzilla had accidentally stumbled upon his island, leading Kong to attack the king of the monsters, a fight begins...
1. last expedition

**( Take note that I only made this because I have been a lifelong fan of kaiju films, this is just to build hype for that Kong vs Godzilla in the future... otherwise... enjoy the story)**

Godzilla vs Kong

prologue

Ever since the 1973 Skull Island expedition, Monarch has been making multiple trips to Skull Island to get a better understanding of it. It was early in the morning around 9:00 in the morning, a monarch ship was approaching Skull Island. Again just like in 1973, helicopters were sent in to punch through the storm. As they went through however, Johnathon. Who was one of the soldiers on the helicopter, noticed a strange bright blue glowing object while in the storm." What is that?" Maria, a Monarch scientist said. Then the answer was given, a huge blue beam slammed right into the side of one helicopter. Blowing it up, the helicopters continued to fly as they knew who what it was. A few seconds later, the helicopters made it through. Including whatever the beast was that attacked the leading helicopter, as they flew further into the island. Robert, who was another Monarch scientist. Saw giant spines sticking out of the water and then finally the mighty Godzilla rose out from the water, water droplets dripping from Godzilla as he came out onto land. Godzilla looked around, he sniffed the air. The air smelled salty like the ocean, the Monarch scientists and troops wondered why Godzilla came to Skull Island. They knew the island itself was home to another beast that Monarch was familiar with, Kong.

Chapter 1

It had been a few days and satellite images and videos caught Godzilla's movements as he wandered throughout the island. Strangely enough, there was no Kong on any camera or video. A mining company decided to send out some ships to find out if any great resources were on this island and at the same time, one final Monarch mission was scheduled. The helicopters managed to land safely but overnight, they were destroyed by some unknown force. That's why a ship was sent out to rescue the troops, Colnel Elijah Maxwell had been the one to captain his troops incase if things went South once again. Skull Island has had a bad reputation for missing things over the years since 1973, Elijah sat in his office and called up his squadron that consisted of: Elijah, Alexis, Dylan, Robert, Samuel, Hunter, and Cooper. Elijah lead his squadron up to his boss who had sent out the message about the Skull Island mission. His bosses name was Adam, Elijah walked into the office and sat down in a seat infront of Adam's desk." So I know you are probably wondering why in the world are you going back to Skull Island, that's why I have called you up to tell you" Adam explained. Elijah nodded his head, Adam pulled out a tape recorder to show Elijah what happened over the last 24 hours on the island. The camera appeared to have a bad VHS look to it, camera had lots of static on it too which made it even more hard to see. The audio however was great, Elijah began to listen closely." So we have made it to Skull Island, nothing really bad has happened over the last few days and we are thankful for that but over the nights and days that we have been on this island. We have heard loud explosion like noises echoing throughout the mountains, we are concerned of what it is and we have enough information about what was transpired over the last two days that we have been here. So-" Rodger's speech was stopped when a loud bear roar was heard coming from behind Rodger.

" Ah, holy shit guys. Attack!" Rodger shouted, the squadron began to open fire on something that was off screen. Then came the loud roar of another creature, except the roar was a lot louder. Making the camera vibrate and fall off the tree stump that it seemed to be sitting on, in the bright moonlight, Elijah could make out a figure standing there. It's large and tall figure standing over the tree's, it then roared again. Then the audio emitted a loud growl, then a huge explosion was caused by something once again off screen. The explosion wasn't big but it revealed of what the creature was, it had rough scaly skin like that of a gator. It seemed to have a six pack too, Elijah's eyes widened." Godzilla" Elijah said in a shocked voice, he was in awe. The massive size of Godzilla was scary, Godzilla leaned down and grabbed whatever the other creature was. It was a bipedal beast that stood about 10 feet tall, it had armored plating in a few parts of it's body. It had huge tusks like a boar and it had spiky hair on the areas of it's neck and head, Elijah was still in awe of Godzilla. The tape cut off and Adam looked at Elijah, Adam took a deep breath." That's why I am gonna send you and your squadron out to Skull Island, to go rescue those people and the mission starts tomorrow morning around 10:00 so you better be ready because Skull Island does a lot to you" Adam explained, Elijah nodded his head." I'll be sure to bring back as much survivors as possible" Elijah said with a serious look on his face." I hope you come back with little damage to the ship, if something bad happens. We will come send you a rescue trip by airlift" Adam said, Elijah took a deep breath." I can't promise you little damage to ship but I'll do my best, Cooper is a good ship captain. I've known him my whole life" Elijah said, Cooper had a goofy smile on his face outside when Elijah said that. Getting a small snicker out from the squadron, Cooper was goofy but very smart. Always getting a laugh out of his squad mates.

" Alright, goodnight and I wish you guys goodluck" Adam said, Elijah nodded and gave Adam a salute before he left." So how did it go?" Robert asked, Elijah looked at the squadron." It went fine Robert, our mission is to go find people that are stranded on Skull Island and have very little damage" Elijah said, a few of the squadron members seemed to be a little bit nervous." Skull Island, are you crazy. Those people back in the 73 mission almost died due to that Skull Crawler, it is hard to get out of an island that don't leave you alone even when you are leaving it" Samuel said." Wait a minute, ain't one of the soldiers names on the island Robert?" Alexis asked. The squadron looked at Robert, Robert then snickered." I'm multi-tasking" Robert joked, the squadron continued to talk a few more minutes before they eventually went back to their apartments to get some rest before the Skull Island expedition the next morning. Cooper woke up on a ship that was a few feet away from the huge storm that surrounded Skull Island." What the, punch me if I am freaking dreaming!" Cooper shouted to see if he was dreaming. He then saw Hunter jab his arm, Cooper grunted in pain." Not so hard, shit dude" Cooper said, feeling the tight stinging pain from Hunter's punch. Then they heard a loud roar, Cooper saw a bright glowing blue light rushing in at the ship." Holy shi-" Cooper said right when the blue beam hit the ship. Cooper woke up, it was early in the morning around 9:00. He had a dream, about Godzilla attacking the ship but what did Godzilla have to do with Skull Island. Kong was the one who lived on the island, Cooper did not know of Godzilla's newly found home. Kong didn't even know of the saurian beast's presence, he was hiding out somewhere that nobody knew of where on the island however Elijah thought it was Skull Mountain. Cooper looked down to somebody standing next to Cooper, Cooper noticed a bruise on his arm. The guy who punched him was Hunter, Cooper looked at him." Now why did you punch me bro!?" Cooper shouted in confusion, Hunter rolled his eyes." You shouted punch me if I'm dreaming, I was standing right here. You love to act your dreams out" Hunter snickered as he walked away. Cooper sighed and got off of his bed and stretched, the squadron met out at the docks of the Monarch base. The mission was about to begin, the last scheduled trip to Skull Island unless emergency procedures are called out. The squadron walked up the ramp, they took their weapons and supply crates up on the ship with them and entered their rooms. Elijah would captain the ship, Cooper and Hunter would sit in the captains area too. The rest of the squadron would be outside of the ship and be standing guard over any kind of threat.

( A few hours later)

The squadron had came in through a base in California, the place Godzilla fought the MUTO'S not too long ago. City was still recovering through the destruction that the three monster's caused, the squadron had arrived to Skull Island. They could see the huge storm that encircled the island, protecting it from any outside threats... other than Godzilla. After a few minutes, the ship was inside the cloud. The squadron quickly ran back inside the ship, they could see water splashing up against the windows and they could hear thunder booming outside. The more and more they got through, the more violent the storm got." This is fucking crazy!" Elijah shouted as he saw water slamming up against the window, the water hit the window so hard that it cracked." Oh shit" Elijah said, now getting concerned. Robert was leaning up against the wall and was smoking a cigar, the window had been opened as they were at an area of the ship that the water couldn't get into. The other members of the squadron were out up above the area where Robert was, Robert then saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was slimy and long and it appeared to have suction cups. Robert was startled and he moved back away from it, Robert took a chair and smacked it on the tentacle. The tentacle then left his room, Robert took his walky talky and began to speak into it." Giant tentacled M.U.T.O. holy shit!" Robert shouted, Elijah and the squadron were confused but confusion turned into realisation when a tentacle smacked against the window again. Breaking it and the storm unleahed it's wrath, the tentacle reached inside and found Dylan. The tentacle wrapped aroudn Dylan and began to pull him outside of the ship, Dylan took out his machete and rapidly stabbed it into the tentacle. Blue blood gushed out of the wound on the tentacle, the tentacle let Dylan go but Dylan fell to the outside of the ship. Rain soaking him and wind throwing him against the wall, Dylan was pinned to the wall and he then heard a loud roar coming from not too far away. An orange glow then appeared in the thick clouds, the light gave Dylan an idea of who it was. It was a giant bipedal beast with brown matted fur, and it was holding a tree that was on fire. Then it came into viewing, for the whole squadron to see. Cooper's eyes widened and Hunter snickered." Looks like your dream came true boy!" Hunter laughed." I- it's Kong!" Cooper shouted...


	2. Into the jungle of Skull Island

chapter 2

Kong looked down at the giant octopus that was attacking the ship, Kong very rarely went out into the storm system that surrounded his island. The only times Kong did, was if he was hungry or he was in protective mode. The octopus turned it's attention to Kong, Kong quickly rushed at the octopus but the waters made it hard for Kong to do so. Soon Kong was forced to swim his way over to the octopus, Kong still had the flaming tree that acted similar to a torch. Very quickly the octopus wrapped it's tentacles around Kong's bulky throat and it pulled itself up to Kong's head. Kong growled and grabbed on to the slimy sea beast, Kong used his brute strength to pry the octopus off of his head. Kong then thrown the octopus on to land, Kong was not done with the octopus yet though. It was going to be his breakfast, Kong rushed through the thick clouds once again and a few minutes later. The ship broke through the storm system, little damage was caused to the ship. Kong had the fight in his advantage now, Kong looked for an opening to attack. There was nothing Kong could do in hand in hand combat, Kong picked up a jagged rock off of a mountain and launched it at the octopus. It hit the octopus but it did not retreat, Kong then rushed at the octopus. He seemed to be a whole lot bigger and taller than he was in 1973, Kong was 345 feet tall other than his younger self back in 73 when he was 103 feet tall. Kong took the flaming tree and stabbed it into the octopus, the octopus screeched in pain. Kong growled and he had a slight smile to his face, the octopus tried to crawl back to the ocean but Kong was not going to let that happen. Kong grabbed a handful of tentacles and dragged the octopus back to land, Kong grabbed a massive rock and slammed it down on the octopus which pinned it to the ground. Kong let the octopus burn, as if it was cooking. Once Kong thought the octopus was done cooking, he dragged it out to the ocean and doused the fires out.

Kong grabbed the octopus and tore off a tentacle and bit down into it, Kong noticed the ship making it's way to land. He didn't do anything about it though, they were not dropping bombs and if they were. He had killed all of the Skull Crawlers so what was the point in attacking them if they serve no threat, there was none. The ship made ground and the squadron left, the soldiers grabbed their supplies and began to walk down the ramp. Kong watched them as they left the ship, Kong nodded his head at the squadron as if he was saying hello." Alright, while Kong eats his calamari, we need to get to work and find those lost troops" Elijah said, the squadron nodded and they made their way into the jungle. Back at the Monarch base in California, Adam was looking at the Skull Island satellite and he saw a dark figure close to the beach. It was Kong, he had came out of hiding. Adam then noticed another dark figure on the satellite, it was another image. He zoomed in and saw what it was, it was Godzilla. Adam was shocked." Oh no, they could destroy the whole island if they fight each other. I have to prevent that!" Adam shouted, knowing what could happen if these two beasts fought. Adam then called the military quickly, a company was planning to make Skull Island a state like Hawaii was. However, doing this would only make Kong mad however it has been proven that Kong can bleed and a wise man once said. If it bleeds, we can kill it. Back at Skull Island, Elijah and his squadron marched through the jungle. Cutting down large bushes with their machetes to clear way for themselves, as they marched. They heard tropical birds chirping and the smells of the island were great, Elijah and his squadron then walked up a hill in the forest. Roots from the trees were sticking out of the ground and they had to walk across the roots, several roots ran along an abyss. It would be hard to fall due to so many roots sticking out of the holes, Alexis almost fell into a crack. An arm shot out of the crack and grabbed Alexis by the throat, this alerted the squadron. The squadron looked around and saw more arms began to rise out of the cracks, Alexis was getting pulled into the abyss.

"What is going on!?" Elijah shouted in concern, then another arm came out and grabbed his leg. Elijah screamed in terror, Elijah then slammed his machete down to the arm. The squadron didn't know that this part of the island was cursed, the area was called demon abyss. Spirits of the doomed that have fallen into the abyss would try and drag people down to join them, many people have not escaped this abyss. The root that Alexis was sitting on, snapped and she fell in but she luckily held on by one hand. She saw many blood thirsty creatures down in the abyss, she screamed and then saw a dark hand grab her by the throat. She was being choked and she fell into the abyss, Elijah dived down to try and catch her but it was too late." Alexis, no!" Elijah shouted at his fallen squad member. Elijah got up but was grabbed by multiple arms, Elijah screamed in horror. Elijah screamed again, he was pinned down. Then another arm grabbed his throat, Elijah was being strangled and being violentely pulled down." No, no, no!" Elijah screamed as he heard the roots snapping. Dylan grabbed Elijah and managed to pull him out of the roots, the squadron then managed to escape with Alexis being the only one to die. Many of them almost did die though, they continued to make their way through the jungles of Skull Island. A few minutes later, they came across a huge boneyard that had two massive human like skeletons." Whoa" Robert said in awe, Elijah and the squadron slowly walked down the hill." That is Kong's parents, they were killed by a massive Skull Crawler that Kong managed to kill back in 1973. I know Kong has killed off all of the Skull Crawlers but we still need to stay alert, as you guys saw back there. We are not alone on this island and the video that I saw also proves it, be careful as we go down here" Elijah said, the squadron slowly began to make their way into the huge boneyard. The are had a yellowish green fog in it, making it hard to see. They then heard loud smacking noises and growling, the squadron took cover inside the skulls of the huge skeletons. They looked out, they saw strange dinosaur creatures. They were called Death Jackals according to the files, the pack of the saurian creatures sniffed and searched around in the huge boneyard. One jumped on a stump and let out a roar, two others looked around." Holy shit" Elijah said to himself as he looked out of the skeleton, the creatures were foaming at the mouth. Very hungry for blood, one death jackal approached the skeletons after it smelled something coming from inside the skull.

Kong was wandering throughout his island, he was going to mourn his dead parents. He looked down into the boneyard and saw the Death Jackals, Kong growled and began to walk faster over to the boneyard. Kong lifted his foot up and slammed it down on to the creatures, Kong growled at the dead creatures under him. Kong then took his foot off of the dead saurian creatures and squated down to mourn his parents, Kong was the last of his kind. Both his mother and father were the last of their kind until they had Kong then not too long after the young Kong was born, his parents were killed. Kong made an effort to stop Ramarak the large Skull Crawler but he failed and retreated, Kong made a noise of sadness and his lips began to quiver. Kong was fighting to hold back the tears but he couldn't, he missed his parents and the only friends he had were the Iwi natives and the people from the 1973 mission. Large tears began to stream down Kong's face, Kong sighed and stood up. The squadron felt bad for Kong, Kong then began to walk away. He was going to his hidden lair, somewhat close to the Iwi village. Kong liked to hide in Skull Mountain, there was a secret underground entrance that Kong crawled into and then would stand up and look out the sockets that looked like Skull eyes, if there were to be any trouble. Kong would come up and preform a sneak attack on the opposing creature or monster, the squadron then left the skull of Kong's dead father and continued to walk through the boneyard. Feeling bad for Kong, they then walked up the hill and walked down the hill into a large field. They saw a massive mountain in the distance, there was a cliff that dangled atleast 99 feet above the ground. The squadron decided that they would walk to the bottom of the mountain and have a resting spot there before advancing into the jungle," alright guys you need to remember why we are here. We are here to find the lost squadron and fast, I bet some creatures are hungry and that squadron just might be their breakfast if we don't get to them fast enough" Elijah said.

The squadron stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked around, Elijah took out his binoculars and looked around." There is a bamboo forest about 50 miles North of our current location and it is somewhat close to the mountain, we will head to that forest and stop for a few minutes and take a break" Elijah said, the squadron began to make their way down the field and to the forest. Meanwhile deep in the jungle where the lost squadron was, Rodger had just killed a gator and began to cook it using a fire pit that the squadron designed. Throughout the days that they were lost on the island, they had built a huge hut and a wooden fort around them and if a creature was to come in and it was easy enough to take out. They would kill it and cook it and then eat it only 1 squadron member was killed by some strange creature that was hidden in the jungle. Rodger heard a loud rumbling noise coming from the ground, the squadron quickly ran into the hut. The rumbling stopped and came again, Rodger walked out and looked up. It was Godzilla, his shadow cast down upon the fort that the squadron had built. They was well hidden and Godzilla did not notice them, Godzilla sniffed the air and picked up a good scent. It smelled like something was cooking, Godzilla looked down and saw a fort ,hidden in a small clearing in the jungle. Godzilla saw a dead gator dangling above a fire pit, Godzilla squated down and grabbed the cooked gator in his mouth and swallowed it whole." Damn, there goes our breakfast" Ethan of the lost squadron said, the whole squadron hushed Ethan but Godzilla heard him." Dammit Ethan, look what you've done" Sabrina of the lost squadron said, the lost squadron ran out the back door of the hut they've built and they hid behind the hut and away from the saurian beast. Godzilla looked inside of the hut, he tried to sniff them out. Godzilla's breath, knocking over some squadron members." Hide in the jungle, shit" Rodger said, the squadron ran out of the fort and into the jungle to hide from Godzilla. They hid behind some trees and Godzilla stood up slightly and looked down in the fort, trying to find who was talking. Ethan was hiding behind a large tree and then he felt something cold drip on his arm, he looked at his arm again. It was blood, then he felt another cold blood droplet land on his arm. He looked up and saw a lizard creature looking down at him, Ethan froze in fear...


	3. Struggle to survive!

chapter 3

Blood was dripping on Ethan's arm, he looked up and saw a dark grey lizard holding a dead deer in it's mouth. Blood was dripping from the lizard's curved sharp teeth, it hissed at Ethan. Ethan stared at the lizard and the lizard stared back at Ethan, the lizard dropped the deer and it came crashing to the jungle ground." Shit" Ethan said as the lizard jumped down at Ethan, the lizard tackled Ethan and began to bite at him. Ethan grabbed the upper jaw and lower jaw and tried to hold it away from his throat. " Guy's help me out here!" Ethan shouted, Godzilla had left and the squadron came to rescue Ethan." I got you Ethan!" Jackson of the lost squadron shouted, he fired at the lizard using his rifle. The lizard looked up and hissed at Jackson, the lizard growled and charged at Jackson. Jackson jumped up, the lizard was about 4 feet tall and the squadron was atleast 5'11 or 6'0 feet tall. The lizard growled and continued to charge at Jackson, Jackson tried to run backwards but the lizard was quickly approaching. Robert came in and fired at the lizard twice using his shotgun, the lizard growled in pain and turned it's attention to Robert now. The squadron had the beast surrounded, Rodger ran inside the hut and took out a net. Rodger quickly thrown the net over the lizard, the lizard thrashed around but it was stuck. The lizard growled and hissed, it bit at the net and torn it apart quickly. The whole squadron then fired at the lizard, it growled and slowly collapsed as the more it got shot." Well, we have another breakfast meal I guess" Rodger said, the squadron dragged the massive lizard and put it into the fire pit and they set it ablaze. Letting it cook and soon they will have their first meal of the day, meanwhile at Skull Mountain. Kong walked down a hill and into a huge cave like entrance, Kong got on his knee's and he crawled around. Kong saw a large stone that worked like a door, Kong grabbed an edge and pushed the rock open and entered his newly found lair. Kong had been using Skull Mountain as a home ever since three days ago when Kong entered it out of curiosity.

Kong stood up and sat down on a huge rock and looked out of the eye holes of the large skull shaped mountain, Kong spyed on the world around him. Kong noticed something walking behind the one mountain, a large tail seemed to slowly disappear behind the corner. Kong shrugged it off, as long as the creature didn't harm his island or the natives. He would be fine, it would be hard for any creature to find Kong because his dark colored fur blended in with the dark environment of inside of Skull Mountain which was a huge hollow mountain. Kong saw a large bird about 20 feet tall, Kong looked up and saw some large berries hanging down from the cave ceiling. Kong reached up and grabbed the berries and began to feast on them, the red juices in the berries making Kong's teeth look like they were blood stained, it gave him a menacing look. Back with the rescue squadron, they had been running and they had almost made it to the bamboo forest. Then out of nowhere, the ground beneath them began to rise up and rumble. A growling like noise came from the ground, Cooper was confused." Looks like the Earth is hungry, it just freaking growled!" Cooper shouted, Elijah looked at Cooper and shook his head." Listen Cooper, this isn't a time to be joking around!" Elijah shouted before the 20 foot tall beast rose from the ground. The rescue squadron fell off of the creature, it was a large man eating snapping turtle. It's shell was camoflauged with the green color of grass and it also had large bushes, most of the turtle was covered in moss just like the Sker Buffalo. It was easily hidden, the monstrous snapping turtle bellowed and looked at the squadron, angered that it had been woken from it's slumber. The turtle growled at Elijah, Elijah took his gun and prepared himself. He stared into the eyes of the massive beast, he remembered something from his childhood. It was a very similar monster one that creeped Elijah out when he was only 4 years old.

(flashback)

Elijah was in Japan, he was visiting it because he thought Japan was a great place to spend time at and it was very beautiful however today was not one of those days. He was in horror, he could hear it hovering above the city four bright blue lights above the storm clouds. Elijah was frozen in fear, hiding in a dark alley way. His parents were still out at a restaurant, he had a person watching over him however she was taking a nap. Elijah was told to stay in the hotel room but once "it" came to the city and started to destroy it, he couldn't stay in the hotel room. Elijah started to run up the street and he heard a loud explosion above him, he looked up and saw smoke rushing down at him like ocean waves from above. Elijah screamed and ran up the street, the military had arrived but it proved to be nothing but only enrage the monster. The monster that he thought was "friend to all children" he heard the monster give a loud bellow that vibrated every building in the area, fighter jets flew in but the monster's large slightly webbed hand smashed into the fighter jet and it knocked the jet into another one which caused them to explode in a large fireball. The monster bellowed again and jumped down into the street causing it to crack and over turn cars and large trucks, tanks came in but a large stream of fire came down at the tanks and the fire stream melted the tanks with ease. It bellowed again, a squadron of helicopters came in and dropped a huge electrical blanket over the monster but it torn it apart with it's large tusks and claws. Elijah ran to a large building and hid inside of it, Elijah saw the broad and massive beast approaching. It bellowed again and started to approach the building, staring down inside of it. An old native to Odo island looked up and saw the beast." W-what is it?" Elijah asked, hoping the native could speak english. It turned out that it could speak little english but this one moment still stands out in Elijah's mind." Gamera" the old native said...

( end flashback)

Elijah saw the large turtle beast looking at his squadron, Elijah charged at the beast and fired many bullets at it. The thing growled and jumped up to get Elijah, a regular sized snapping turtle has alot of bite force but he could only imagine what a 20 foot tall one could do. Elijah saw the jaws snap shut, making a loud clapping noise that almost knocked his squadron off their feet. Elijah landed and went underneath the beast, almost getting stomped on many times but he escaped with luck. The squadron began to open fire but the massive shell proved that bullets were useless, Elijah took out a grenade and threw it at the shell of the large turtle. It exploded but it still did nothing but leave a small black mark on the shell, Elijah growled in anger." Well damn, we need to do something to bring this thing down!" Cooper ran behind the large turtle and crawled onto it's large shell, Cooper took out his machete and stabbed it into the thick neck of the turtle. It growled in pain and thrashed around, eventually sending Cooper into the air. The snapping turtle was about to kill Cooper, Hunter dived off a rock to save Cooper." I've got ya!" Hunter shouted as he pushed Cooper out of the way," Hunter, no!" the rest of the squadron shouted in unsion. The snapping turtle then clamped it's jaws down on Hunter and swallowed him, Cooper was enraged. Hunter was his best friend," damn you, you fucking turtle!" Cooper shouted, he pulled out a rocket launcher from a small supply crate and he shot a huge rocket at the face of the turtle. It connected, the turtle was staggered. The snapping turtle turned it's attention to Cooper, Cooper then made a brave decision. Cooper jumped into it's mouth and almos got chomped but he didn't, Cooper looked up and fired a rocket inside of the large turtle and killed it. Hunter's body and Cooper came flying out, both crashing onto the field. Cooper fell to his knee's over Hunter's body, tears began to stream down his face. Cooper fell onto his friends body and began to cry, Elijah walked over and patted Cooper on the back." Somtimes it's good to cry, it means you have heart" Elijah said.

Meanwhile at the village, a few natives began to ride a raft out into the gulley and it went down the stream. It went around the corner and bumped on to an island, the two natives left and began to walk on the small island and walked across. They were going to hunt for food but the island was no island at all, it was the large SirenJaw. The natives screamed in horror, they fell off of the large crocodile like beast. It growled and began to make it's way to the two natives, then a loud roar echoed throughout the mountains and hills that surrounded the village. Even waking up Kong because he was taking a nap in his lair, Kong was annoyed but yet alarmed when he heard the roar. He knew something large must have made that loud noise, Kong slowly closed his eyes. Kong had a special ability, it was telepathic powers that could detect when his friends were in trouble. Kong detected a SirenJaw was attacking his native friends, Kong growled and quickly left his Skull Mountain lair. Kong began to run on the island, jumping on the large mountains and hopping from one to one. He would hop from mountains when he was bored and wanted to play but now he was using them to his advantage. Kong had to get to the village that he protected and fast before the SirenJaw or something else could harm his only friends. Meanwhile, the rescue squadron had made it to the bamboo forest. Something didn't feel right to Cooper, he no longer felt safe. His best friend Hunter died, Alexis died, many people have gone missing and most likely not survived. Cooper was scared that he would die next, the squadron slowly made their way through the bamboo jungle. Knowing that another creature could be living in the bamboo jungle, a bad feeling came through Cooper again and he walked up to Elijah." Eli, I no longer feel safe. I mean, only two people have died in our squadron but it is only the first day. We lost Alexis not too long ago, now we lost Hunter which is a strong member. We need to do something about this and fast" Cooper said in a worried voice, then a noise that sounded like leaves crunching and breaking came from beside them. They shrugged it off, Cooper wondered what it was. It was nothing good at all, the hidden arachnid looked down at the squadron. Hungry for blood, Dylan looked up and saw a bamboo tree with a sharp spore rushing down at him. Dylan luckily dodged it at the last second but his right arm was severed, Dylan fell to his knee's and screamed in pain. The squadron was alerted, Elijah rushed over to Dylan." Dylan what happened!?" Elijah shouted." I don't know, I just saw a bamboo tree coming down with a sharp end and I almost got hit in the head by it. Look what it's done to my arm, the other members were looking at the bamboo trees. A few of them seemed to be moving slowly, the squadron slowly looked up. It was Mother Longlegs, Cooper had read the files about this massive arachnid before." Quickly guys, cut it off at the le-" Cooper tried to shout out but sticky tentacle like appendages quickly ensared him and one wrapped around his throat and tugged tightly to shut Cooper up." Off with it's legs!" Elijah shouted, the squadron quickly began to chop down the massive spider like a massive tree. Cooper was scared, the massive spider snapped at Cooper with it's massive pincer like arms. Cooper was about to die if he was not saved in time...


	4. Two Kings clash twice!

chapter 4

Cooper took out his machete and sliced off the pincers when he was close enough but he looked up and saw the underside of the arachnid open up, Cooper screamed in horror. Cooper looked down, he knew he was going to die. Cooper was brought into the stomach and the underside closed, Cooper was trapped inside of the hollow stomach of Mother Longlegs. Slowly, digestive acids began to come up and eat at Cooper's body." This is it, goodbye my beloved squadron" Cooper said to himself, accepting death. Then he was shooken around, then the stomach was cut open. Cooper came sliding out, he almost died." I told you Elijah, you nearly lost another member!" Cooper shouted, Elijah sighed." We have to find the lost squadron" Elijah said." We have to find the lost squadron, are you crazy. We'll all be dead for sure before we can even get to them, our deaths on this island is inevitable!" Cooper shouted, getting mad at Elijah's decision to come to the island." I know, but Adam's order is an order. I don't want to get fired, I like my job and you have to understand that" Elijah explained, Cooper growled." Shit on Adam, if I know that my mission is going to an island in the South Pacific known as Skull Island and I know that many people have probably died and there is many ways to die on said island. I wouldn't go there if I was given millions of dollars, as you saw. So many of our members died on our first day and not even an hour on this island we have already lost two people and I almost died back there. I would leave this island now!" Cooper shouted, now getting in Elijah's face." Get out of my face" Elijah growled, Cooper stared into Elijah's eyes with anger and rage in them. Elijah then shoved Cooper away from him." I don't want this to escelate into something worse, now you shut up and stay quiet!" Elijah shouted back at Cooper. Cooper rolled his eyes and the squadron continued to go through the jungle. Back at Kong's location, Kong was hopping from mountain to mountain. He then heard a loud roar again, Kong has been living on Skull Island for obviously many years. He knew the roar of a SirenJaw, it was never this loud. Kong quickly stopped jumping from mountain to mountain and snuck up behind a large hill between two mountains, hidden by large trees. Kong saw a grey colored saurian beast about 100 feet infront of the mountains, Kong growled and wondered what this thing was. Kong has never seen anything this large, Kong slowly snuck around the corner of the mountains.

Kong's eyes widened in shock as he saw that this new monster was even taller and more bulkier than him, Kong growled. The monster had 89 spines going down it's back and a long tail, Kong had to think of something. Throughout Kong's life, he had came to know that bulky creatures are hard to deal with. Kong decided to preform a sneak attack on Godzilla, he slowly approached Godzilla from behind. Once Kong was close enough, he lunged at Godzilla and took the King of the monsters by surprise. Kong wrapped his arm around Godzilla's large neck which is where his gills were, Kong pressed his biceps against one side of the neck and the inner bone of the forearm on the other side. A sleeper hold, Kong began to choke out Godzilla. Godzilla thrashed around, Godzilla growled and tried to throw Kong off of his body. Kong applied pressure aggressively. Godzilla could hardly breathe, Kong's arms were squeezing down on his gills and neck. Kong didn't know that Godzilla's gills were his weak spot, Godzilla thrashed around and turned around and wrapped his arms around the massive gorilla's waist and began to charge the King of Skull Island. Godzilla drove Kong into the mountain and he knocked the wind out of Kong but Kong would not let go, he only applied more pressure on the king of the monsters. If Godzilla had human skin, his whole head would be turning into a blood red color. Godzilla gagged and fell to one knee, Kong roared and applied only more pressure. Godzilla turned back around and drove Kong into the mountain again, making some rocks fall off and smash against him. Again, Kong would not let go even though he had the wind knocked out of him twice already. Godzilla fell to the ground, Godzilla was about to pass out due to the intense pressure on his throat. Godzilla was then saved by the SirenJaw unintentionally, the SirenJaw was also hungry and it chose a larger meal over a smaller one. The SirenJaw lunged at Kong and managed to tackle him, Godzilla was finally able to breathe. Godzilla was in shock, he didn't even know who was choking him out.

Godzilla staggered up to his feet, he looked around but did not see his attacker. He decided to leave the village alone, thinking that his attacker was guardian of the village. Godzilla wandered away and left Kong to battle with the SirenJaw. The SirenJaw was on top of Kong, the SirenJaw was alot smaller due to Kong's fully grown height. The crocodilian beast dug it's large razor sharp teeth into the massive gorilla's shoulder, Kong growled in pain. Kong punched the SirenJaw in the eye and reached down and grabbed it's tail, Kong slammed the SirenJaw into the mountain beside him. The SirenJaw hissed in pain, Kong picked up a tree and got ready to attack. Kong growled, the crocodilian beast lunged at Kong again. Kong attempted to wack the SirenJaw in the face with the large tree he had but the bite force of the crocodilian creature snapped the tree in half. Kong growled, he looked down at his foe and got on it's back where the SirenJaw couldn't hit him. Kong grabbed the jaws and pryed them open and slowly pulled the lower jaw down and the upper jaw up, looking to break the jaws of his adversary. Kong only applied more pressure when he heard the bones snapping like dry and brittle twigs. The SirenJaw's mouth began to gush blood, it's eyes rolled back into it's head and Kong slammed the head into the ground. The massive gorilla stood up and beated his chest while roaring, Kong then left the massive crocodilian corpse on the ground. Kong went back to his home of Skull Mountain all while thinking of Godzilla, he kept his eyes out for the saurian beast. Meanwhile at Godzilla's current location, he was taking deep breathes as he walked. He couldn't believe he almost was defeated by something he didn't know of, he seeked redemption but first he would take his wrath out on humanity before getting ready to fight the unknown attacker atleast in Godzilla's eyes it was unknown. Back with the rescue squadron, they had came out of a birch tree forest and out into another field. To their NorthEast was a huge mountain in the shape of a skull which gave it a scary look, however this wasn't the mountain they were looking for. It seemed to be up North, they began to walk out North but they were stopped after they heard rumbling noises coming from all around them." Take cover!" Elijah shouted, the squadron ran behind some bushes and they looked up. They could see a large dark figure jumping from mountain to mountain, it was Kong." Stay back men" Elijah warned, they saw Kong finally jump and land about 20 feet infront of them." Wow he is freaking huge" Cooper said as he looked up, Kong looked around. Kong sniffed the air and began to walk down a hill that went under the mountain, the squadron followed the huge gorilla.

Kong leaded the squadron to an underground lair, Kong then began to walk up another hill and there seemed to be a staircase made out of stone that the squadron began to walk up, the staircase was huge too. About 350 feet in the air, however this gave the squadron a good look out of the eye holes in the mountain. The mountain seemed to be not so far away from where they were, however there seemed to be a problem outside of the mountain. It was Godzilla, Kong growled at Godzilla. Had it came to find him? Kong wondered, Kong slowly crawled out of the mountain and picked up a large boulder and climbed to the top of his mountain. Godzilla saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned around to see it, he saw a large gorilla standing on top of a mountain in the shape of a skull. Godzilla wanted to laugh, this was his attacker and he knew it. Kong hurled the large boulder at Godzilla, Godzilla smacked it with his large tail. The boulder went flying back at Kong, Kong backhanded the boulder and it went flying back at Godzilla. Godzilla growled and wacked it back at Kong with his tail, Kong jumped up and kicked it. The boulder went flying back at Godzilla, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath on the boulder and it exploded. Godzilla growled at Kong, Kong roared and jumped off his mountain home and he went flying at Godzilla. Kong raised his fist into the air and swung it down at Godzilla's face, punching the king of the monsters right in the face. Godzilla saw it coming though and caught Kong by the throat with both hands, Kong growled and Godzilla launched him into his Skull Mountain home. Kong crashed into the side of it, Kong growled and he looked up to see Godzilla snarling at him. Kong slowly got to his feet, Godzilla shot his atomic breath out at Kong. Kong evaded it at the last second, the atomic breath drilling into the mountain and almost taking out the squadron." We have to get out of here!" Elijah shouted, the squadron began to run back down the stone staircase. Meanwhile outside, Kong had avoided the atomic breath. Kong knew that blue beam of pure atomic radiation would do him no good, Kong had to think of a strategy to go up against this tough foe.

Kong looked at Godzilla and glared at him, Godzilla continued to snarl at Kong. Kong beated his chest and roared all while charging at the saurian beast, Godzilla swung his tail at Kong. Kong caught the king of the monster's tail and pulled on it violentely, Godzilla growled and tried to keep his balance. Kong used his brute strength to launch Godzilla into Skull Mountain, the side imploded but Kong was alright with it. Godzilla would not back down easily though, Godzilla got to his feet and Kong rushed at him. Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath on Kong, Kong was took by surprise and was pushed back by the blue beam. Kong felt a stinging and burning pain on his chest, Kong rubbed the burned spot and it burnt his hand. Kong growled in pain, however Kong used this pain to drive him to continue fighting. Kong fought the pain and beated his chest and roared a mighty roar of confidence, Godzilla growled at Kong. Kong growled back at Godzilla, back down at the squadron. They were running up the field, attempting to go North to the biggest mountain. They saw Kong had charged into Godzilla and grabbed him by the throat while punching him with his other hand, they saw Godzilla try to block the punches and claw at Kong's burns. They saw Godzilla's massive tail swing above the trees and almost knock them down, both 300 foot plus beasts were in for a huge fight. Kong roared in pain as Godzilla clawed his burns, leaving huge cuts on his chest. Kong continued to punch Godzilla until the pain was just too much, Kong let go of Godzilla and rubbed his burns and cuts. They stung when he touched them, Godzilla saw that Kong was not as immune to pain as he was. Godzilla woud take this to his advantage, Godzilla went to smack Kong in the back of the neck with his tail but Godzilla did not know of Kong's telepathic powers. Kong quickly turned around and snagged Godzilla's tail with one hand, Kong growled at Godzilla. Godzilla gave Kong a look that meant he was impressed with Kong's efforts, Kong grabbed Godzilla's tail now with his other hand and launched him into the air and then slammed him into the ground. Kong kneeled down to grab Godzilla but Godzilla took a handful of sand and threw it into Kong's eyes which blinded him temporarily, Godzilla's snarling face slowly grew into an evil like smile. Godzilla's spines began to glow blue ever so slowly and he began to get up to finish off Kong...


	5. Capturing Kong, Rodan helps!

chapter 5

Godzilla had a somewhat of an evil smirk on his face as he slowly got up, the slower he charges up his atomic blast then the more devastating it is. Godzila opened up his mouth, the inside of it glowing blue. Kong could hear the humming as his beam slowly charged up, Kong's brain flashed images of what would happen next. It flashed an image of a massive hole right through his chest, Kong knew he would die if he stood still. Kong slammed his fist into Godzilla's lower jaw, slamming his mouth shut and the beam was reduced to nothing but radioactive blue smoke that came out of his nostrils. Godzilla growled in annoyance, he almost had Kong right where he wanted him. Kong grabbed Godzilla by the throat, Godzilla clawed at the gorilla's throat. Kong grunted in pain, Godzilla then slapped Kong in the face with his tail. Making a red mark that was barely visible on his dark skin, Kong grunted in pain once again but he did not go down. Kong struck back with a fist right into Godzilla's mouth, it slightly hurt because Kong was very strong and he hit hard with every punch or kick he did. However Godzilla fought through the pain and resisted it like a tank takes damage from rockets but keeps moving. Kong then rammed his elbow into Godzilla's snout, Kong then threw another punch but Godzilla snagged Kong's arm and chomped on it and Godzilla would not let go. Kong grunted in pain and seeing how Godzilla seemed to be leaning forwards, Kong got Godzilla into a headlock with his free arm. Godzilla wrapped his arms around Kong and rammed him into Skull Mountain, Godzilla balled up his fist and punched Kong in the sternum. Kong yelped and let go of Godzilla, Kong raised his fists into the air and cupped them. Kong slammed them hard down on the back of Godzilla's neck, carefully avoiding the razor sharp spines on his back. Kong did this twice before Godzilla finally did something about this, Godzilla stood up and bit into Kong's beefy left trapezius muscle. Kong howled in pain, Godzilla knew that good back and shoulder muscles could in a way put more power in to punches. Godzilla was trying to weaken Kong's trapsezius mucles so Kong could not deliver hard hits, Kong growled in pain and tried to get Godzilla off of him. Kong then noticed that he couldn't, Godzilla was leaning against him and using his body bulk weight to pin Kong against his Skull Mountain home.

Kong knew what Godzilla was doing, Kong tried to manuever himself to get out of this situation. Kong began to go limp in his body, he began to slide down the mountain and he went underneath Godzilla's legs and got up quickly. Godzilla turned around and Kong jumped up and planted a good kick to Godzilla's face, Godzilla took advantage of this. Kong landed on the ground, Godzilla put his foot on to Kong's back and bit into Kong's thigh. Godzilla was doing this so Kong could not move as fast, muscles in the thighs propel you the most. Kong howled in pain and tried to escape but he couldn't, Kong then kicked Godzilla in the private areas to escape Godzilla. Godzilla growled in pain and Kong got up but his leg was in pain so he had to limp, Kong went in a circle and entered Skull Mountain. He had to think of another strategy to attack Godzilla with, Kong heard Godzilla moving around. Godzilla growled and looked inside the mountain, Godzilla saw Kong trying to hide. Godzilla growled and then let out a roar, Godzilla began to claw at the mountain, Kong growled at Godzilla and gave him a punch to the eye. Godzilla grunted in pain, Kong then reached out of the eye hole and grabbed Godzilla's throat and pulled him in. Kong pulled Godzilla's head in only and Kong used his other hand to punch Godzilla in the head over and over and over again. Godzilla growled and shot a stream of atomic breath out at Kong's gut, Kong grunted in pain and took a few steps back. Godzilla continued to claw at the mountain, trying to get in and attack. Kong growled and slid down to the secret cave that was a hill and the crawlspace to get in the mountain, Godzilla could not see the secret crawlspace and if he did. He would be way to big to fit, his bulk would get him stuck. Godzilla reached inside to try and find Kong but he couldn't feel him, Godzilla growled and then roared in annoyance. Meanwhile about two hours away from Skull Island, helicopters and a huge ship was sent out to stop the fight between the two beasts. They were going to take Kong away and hide him in a huge mountain that had been hollowed out by Monarch to put a base inside it, it was in California and it was also the same place where Elijah and his crew left from. 4 massive mountains overlooked the base that was encircled by a large gate, the base resided on a huge hill. Two other mountains were at the South exit/entrance, it seemed that the two mountains were formed together at 40 feet in the air, vines hung down from about 10 feet making an entrance. This Monarch base seemed to be hidden from Public eye, just like area 51.

One of the mountains could open up and close, every single mountain was hollowed out and they had special cages to contain the M.U.T.O.'S they captured, Kong was to be brought to America and away from his home and Godzilla was to be lured away. Kong was also to be placed into one of the mountains until further notice, the massive fighter jets and helicopters were flying in with giant knock out gases to put Kong to sleep. Godzilla was to be lured away by another jet, meanwhile back at Skull Island. Kong layed in the crawlspace, testing Godzilla's patience. To see how long he would last, Kong decided to take a nap. Nothing could get to him, the cave entrance was covered up by vines. Kong was completely protected by his mountain, Godzilla growled and gave up. He wouldn't blast the mountain with his atomic breath because it costs great amounts of energy, Godzilla then left the mountain. Godzilla promised himself that the next time he saw Kong, he would tear him to pieces. With Kong gone and Godzilla wandering off, peace had been restored other than smaller creatures other than Godzilla and Kong. The squadron were moving in, Elijah had out a radar and was trying to detect the lost squadron. The rescue squadron had to be close, a few objects were detected about 100 miles away. At the bottom of the mountain apparentely," we are almost there, we'll take a break here and continue in a few hours" Elijah said. Out at the ocean, somewhat close to Skull Island. Pilot Frank Armstrong detected a huge anomaly above his fighter jets," I'm detecting something above us" Frank said, they heard a loud chirp like roar. The pilots and the people on the ship looked up into the sky, it was a cloudy day, they could not see anything from the white cloud coverage. It was also raining quite hard, the fleet heard another loud chirping roar and then Frank saw something out of the corner of his eye." What the" Frank said, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw a giant flying bird like monster." Rodan!" Frank shouted into his microphone, the fleet stayed alert and on guard if Rodan was to attack. The only thing Rodan seemed to be doing was flying around with curiosity around the fleet, Rodan wondered where the fleet was going. Rodan helped out Godzilla to deal with the mighty King Ghidora, Mothra came to help too.

" It's alright men, let Rodan follow us to where we are going. He could probably help us out in a way" Frank explained, the fleet left Rodan alone as told. Rodan flew above the fleet and looked straight at some points, back on Skull Island. The rescue squadron came to rest in a huge patch of jungle, they sat down on a log and began to eat their snacks." Hey Eli, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. You saved my life and that's all that matters" Cooper said, feeling bad for yelling at his captain earlier, Elijah looked at Cooper." That's alright, I know it is stupid to be going back to this island. So many people have died on this island, hell, we probably don't even know if the squadron we've came looking for is still on this island. We don't know if they survived or not but boy do I hope they survived, they just need to hold on just a little bit longer. I'm feeling pretty confident that we are getting close to them" Elijah said, the squadron continued to eat their snacks and drink their beverages that they brought with them." Alright boys, lets get going" Elijah said, the squadron continued to move North. They came across a huge log that made a bridge over a river, they heard some rustling in the bush behind them. Half of the squadron turned around and aimed their guns about." Stay alert men" Elijah said, he and the squadron slowly began to make their way across the log. Then a loud panther like roar came from behind the squadron, the rescue squadron saw it. It was a dark colored big cat creature with several armored plates on it's body, it roared again. The squadron looked down and saw a massive gator like creature rising out from underneath them, it growled at the squadron. The squadron began to run across the log but a loud roar could be heard from a cave, they saw a large bipedal beast. The same thing from Rodger's tape, the squadron was trapped. Either way they went would result in death, they had to do something about this but what?

After a few seconds of thinking, the two creatures on the separate sides of the log ran away. The large gator creature continued to wait for the squadron to fall into the water, then a large reptilian head poked in through the trees. It was Godzilla's large head, Godzilla came looking for a food source. Godzilla looked at the squadron and then saw the large gator creature in the water, Godzilla growled and grabbed the large gator creature in his mouth. Godzilla then stood up and swallowed the gator creature whole, Godzilla then left the location of the squadron. Godzilla then left the area.

( 1 hour and 30 minutes later)

The fleet and Rodan finally arrived on the island, luckily they were able to punch through the storm with ease. They then arrived on the island, the ship waited and anchored itself. Waiting for Kong's body to be brought to it, there was a large hollow room that was built for the purpose of locking Kong in and preventing him from escape. The helicopters and the fighter jets flew in and followed Rodan, Rodan landed on a mountain. He seemed interested with this new island that he just now stumbled upon, Rodan looked around." Alright, we have to find Kong" Frank said, meanwhile at Skull Mountain. Kong had a telepathic image in his head, it was a large red bird and a few helicopters with a huge cannon on the bottom of them. Kong woke up and crawled out of his home, Kong heard a strange listening in the air. It was the noise that the wind makes when Rodan flies through the air, Kong looked around." I'm detecting a massive M.U.T.O. in the distance, get the knock out gas cannons ready" Frank said, the helicopters and fighter jets flew around the corner of a huge mountain." Its Kong, get ready" Kong looked up and saw the giant prehistoric bird like creature and a fleet of helicopters and fighter jets, Kong was concerned and suspicious about this but he let it slide. Rodan then dive bombed Kong and grabbed Kong with his talons, Kong grabbed Rodan's wings and violentely pulled them down. Rodan crashed head first into a mountain while Kong landed back first, Rodan was stunned and staggered up to his feet. Kong got up and saw a large amount of green smoke coming at him, the smoke seemed to be coming out of mounted cannons on the helicopters. Kong was enraged reached up and swatted a helicopter out of the sky, it slammed into Rodan. Kong then turned around after he felt a stinging pain on the back of his neck, it was Rodan and he was pecking him. Kong gave Rodan a big sucker punch right to the face and Rodan went flying, Kong was then electrocuted by a huge electric net that was dropped on him. Kong growled and tried to remove it, Rodan got up and started clawing at Kong with his talons. Kong growled and tried to punch Rodan but he was stuck in the electric net, Kong was getting shocked until he eventually passed out. Kong thrashed around and then a huge lightning bolt struck the net and it caught fire, Kong managed to get out of the net but was blasted by chloroform cannons. The stench was so bad that it almost brought Kong to knock him out, Kong fell to one knee. Rodan decided to help the fleet out by grabbing Kong by his shoulders and flying him head first right into a mountain, Kong was about to pass out. Kong rolled over and he got blasted by the chloroform over and over again until he closed his eyes and went to sleep...


	6. Godzilla attacks humanity, Kong protects

chapter 6

With Kong knocked out and the fleet had accomplished their mission of bringing him down, now the hard part was getting Kong on to the ship. Rodan flew down and grabbed Kong by his shoulders, it seems that Rodan was helping out the fleet in a way. Rodan and the flying squadron flew Kong over to the open hatch on the ship, Rodan flew downwards and dropped Kong into the ship. Kong was about to wake up, the hatch closed slowly and Kong woke up and he got up quickly. Kong banged on the hatch and tried to open the hatch, Kong roared and shaked the hatch violentely but the hatch would not budge. Kong growled and banged on the walls of the ship, he wanted out.

Then the ship began to leave the island, a giant window was revealed in the hollow containment room. Kong looked over at the window and saw that the ship was moving, he was getting removed from his island. Kong snapped and banged on the window, however it was reinforced and it wouldn't brake even from Kong's brute force. Kong roared loudly and beated his chest, Godzilla had left the island and Rodan decided to stay on the island and explore it. Rodan seemed interested with this island, Godzilla was lured by the noise that the wind makes when Rodan flies. Godzilla walked over to the area and saw a huge fleet leaving the island, Godzilla made a curious noise and followed the fleet." We have to get Godzilla away from here" Frank said to his squadron." Hey Frank, I'll take Kong to the Monarch base. You lure Godzilla away from here" Leonard, the ship captain, said. Frank then guided his squadron away from the rest of the fleet, Godzilla guessed to follow the flying fleet.

( 3 hours later...)

The ship entered the bay area of the Monarch base, Kong was sleeping and the ship anchored close to land. The fighter jets arrived and wrapped some chords around Kong's body, the mountain opened up and they carried the sleeping giant inside.

Kong was placed inside the massive hollow mountain where he slept, after a few minutes. Kong woke up, he shook his head to boost his wakening. Kong saw that he was inside a large cage inside a massive cave, Kong was confused. Did they return him to his Skull Island mountain home? Kong thought, a few scientists entered the room and Kong noticed them. Kong roared and started shaking the cage violentely, a strange cannon got out in front of Kong's face. Kong was curious and looked inside of it, was there food inside because Monarch did feed him a large vareity of food sometimes when Kong was starving and he couldn't find any food on his island. A large green steam shot out Kong's eyes were stung by the gas and Kong fell back against the cage, then another amount of green chloroform gas shot out again. Kong then passed out, the scientists entered the large cage and put a special device on Kong that could translate his roars and the noises he made into human language through text on a computer screen.

The scientists attatched the chord to the computer and they waited for Kong to wake up, once Kong looked up. He made a noise of confusion again, the translator began to write out Kong's speech." Where am I?" Kong apparentely said judging by what the translator said." You are at a Monarch base at California, California is a state on another island for your situation. We've brought you here because you and Godzilla got into a huge fight when we need your home island" the lead scientist said, Kong growled and made a vareity of noises. The translator again written out what Kong was saying." What are you doing to my home?" Kong apparentely asked, the lead scientist began to explain what Monarch and the U.S. was going to do with his home island." We are planning to build homes and cities on the island as it is big enough, we are going to bring down the trees and your Skull Mountain home is going to be another Monarch base" the lead scientist said, Kong roared and began to shake the cage violentely again, he pounded on the cage and bit into it. Nothing worked though." Don't you dare mess with my damn home!" the translator written out, the scientists then left the mountain base to let Kong calm down...

Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla was sleeping at an underwater cave. A strange flying object came into Earth's atmosphere and it went underwater, there was a underwater Monarch base attatched to an underwater mountain. The strange ship from outer space flew down to the bottom of the ocean, which is where Godzilla resided in his cave home.

" So this is Godzilla, bigger than I thought. Quick, Pesarth, attach the device" Kud said, Kud and Pesarth were both aliens that wanted to destroy Earth, their species was known was the Ziregs. However defeating Earth's forces in the past had been a difficult task, Godzilla and other massive monsters came to defend their planet. Ghidora himself brought the fight to the gang of monsters that were: Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, two Mothra larvas. Ghidora had been sent in by another alien race that still remains unknown, however Kud and Pesarth were wise. They had a special mind control device, if it attaches to Godzilla then nothing could stop him. Rodan was at Skull Island and already searching for a home, Mothra and her children were on an island, resting.

" Alright Kud, it is done. Now we have to wake this beast up" Pesarth said to his partner, Kud snickered in an evil way. The two aliens that were disguised as humans quickly ran back into their ship and flew out of the Ocean and the spaceship had a drill at the end, they quickly drilled into a mountain without the Monarch employees noticing. The first of the crafty aliens plan had been a success, after they had drilled deep enough into the top of the mountain. They buzzed into Godzilla's ear, Godzilla woke up but he felt different. Godzilla seemed a little more enraged than usual, then a voice was in his head...

" You, Godzilla. It seems you forgotten your purpose, this Earth is your home and the humans have taken advantage of it by putting buildings on your million year old stomping grounds, why haven't you done anything. If I was you, I would make them bastard human's pay for what they have done to your home. Kill them all!" Kud shouted on a microphone that only Godzilla could hear in his head. Godzilla growled, no wonder he was always mad. The humans had stolen his home, Godzilla didn't know however that he was under mind control. Forced against his will to destroy humanity, Godzilla growled and left his underwater cave. Godzilla began to swim to the surface, close to the Monarch base where Kong was currently held at. The base was surrounded in a U shape by mountains, the bottom of the U shape landform was the entrance to the base and the open space was the ocean, in the middle would be the base itself. Two operators sat at two towers that overlooked the ocean since the base rested on a wide flat hill, one deteced a large object coming their way on the radar about 30 miles away.

" A large object incoming, my best guess is some sort of M.U.T.O." James said, his partner in the other tower detected an object incoming too. Back in the hollow mountain, Kong growled and shook the cage again. Still it would not budge, Kong roared in rage. He just wanted to go back home but little did he know is that he would be defending another island, rather a continent, America. He would be the Monarch base mostly, from the king of the monsters that was quickly coming.

" Kong, get ready to defend this is your home now!" The lead scientist said in a microphone, Kong roared. He knew what the thing was that was approaching, if is home island was attacked by Godzilla then Godzilla would attack his new home too. Kong grabbed the bars and began to pry them open, Kong finally escaped his cage but now he had to escape the hollow mountain that he was trapped inside. A few minutes later, James and William who where the tower guards saw the waves of the ocean slowly began to rise. Higher and higher the waves got and then large spines began to come out, Godzilla had arrived...

Godzilla growled, he glared upon the Monarch base. Soldiers began to come out including tanks, a huge rod on the two towers fired red lasers at the saurian monster. Godzilla growled, he was annoyed by the lasers and he walked over to one tower and swiped it with his huge claws. Godzilla grabbed the tower and then shoved it down, the huge tower smashed through several buildings. The other tower was still up and Godzilla walked over to it and destroyed it with ease, Kong could hear the growls and roars of Godzilla from inside the mountain. Kong was seething in rage, Kong balled up his fists and slammed them into the mountain which made a loud explosive noise. Kong roared and slammed his fists into the mountain again, Kong roared and continued to hit the mountain until it crumbled. Godzilla saw tanks coming out of an underground base, Godzilla growled and shot a stream of atomic breath down at the tanks and melted them like the sun on snow. Godzilla then saw the mountain to the West of him slowly crumbling, Godzilla growled in confusion and curiosity. Godzilla slowly charged up his atomic breath. Again the longer he charges it, the more powerful it is.

Godzilla's mouth open and the inside glowed blue, Godzilla's eyes turned into just plain white for a second as he unleashed his atomic breath on the mountain. Causing it to collapse and smoke was the only remains or so Godzilla thought, Godzilla saw Kud and Pesarth's spaceship flying away and then he saw something else in the smoke. Godzilla heard a loud roar coming from the smoke and Kong slowly walked out of the smoke, glaring at the king of the monsters with hatred in his eyes. Kong stood upon the hill and growled at Godzilla, Godzilla stared back. Kong began to beat his chest and then he roared at Godzilla, Kong leaped at Godzilla. Godzilla smacked Kong out of the sky using his powerful tail whip, Kong was smashed into another hollow mountain. Kong quickly got up and charged back at Godzilla, Kong slammed his fist into the side of Godzilla's face. Godzilla was taken by surprise, Godzilla stumbled a bit but Kong was not done with his assault. Kong continued to punch Godzilla in the face rapidly, Godzilla clawed Kong in the face. Kong grunted in pain and Godzilla chomped into Kong's shoulder, Kong growled in pain and got Godzilla into a headlock with his free arm. Godzilla lifted Kong up and slammed him down on to the base, news helicopters began to fly above the brawling monsters. The fight was broadcasted everywhere.

Kong got up and saw Godzilla approaching him, Kong kipped up and snagged one helicopter out of the air and bashed it on Godzilla's throat, causing a smoke cloud to cover Godzilla's facial area. Godzilla growled in pain, his gills were his weak spot. Kong then rammed his elbow into Godzilla's throat and Godzilla stumbled backwards, Kong then jumped on Godzilla and began to punch him over and over again in the snout. Godzilla grabbed Kong and slammed him into the ground with one arm, Godzilla growled and began to charge up his atomic breath quickly. Kong grabbed a downed tower and blocked the blue beam of atomic radiation with it however the atomic bream drilled it in half, Kong was hit right in the face with Godzilla's signature beam. Kong stumbled backwards but he still remained on his feet, Kong grabbed both sides with each hand and slammed one side of the tower into Godzilla's face. Then he slammed the other side into Godzilla's shoulder, Godzilla saw smoke covering the area quite quickly. Kong snuck up behind Godzilla and grabbed his tail, Kong tugged Godzilla down. Kong used his brute strength to launch Godzilla through three hollow mountains and it destroyed them all, huge walls of fire and smoke shot up several hundred feet into the air. Kong then began to run and then jumped over the fire and smoke, Godzilla was startled by Kong's hang time in the air and Kong kicked Godzilla on the shoulders with both of his feet and Godzilla fell down.

Kong landed on his feet, Kong reached over and grabbed a boulder and smashed it on Godzilla's face. Godzilla seemed to be taking a beating, his bulky body and slow movement could not pair up with Kong's great agility, balance and speed. Kong backed up and charged at Godzilla, Godzilla spun around and blasted Kong the gut with his atomic beam and Kong fell down. Kong kipped up and ran back, preparing for another charge attack at Godzilla. Kong then sprung off one of the still up mountains and charged at Godzilla, Godzilla then did something very unusual out of his method of attacks. Godzilla raised his tail up and slammed it into the ground, forcing Godzilla up with his feet out infront. Kong charged and Godzilla used his tail strength to lift him up and then Godzilla quickly used his bulky body weight to kick Kong to the ground, Godzilla did a dropkick!

Kong growled in pain and rolled over to avoid a stomp from Godzilla, Kong grabbed a huge rod and stabbed Godzilla in the gut. Godzilla's gut gushed blood, Godzilla roared in pain. Kud and Pesarth were amazed." Godzilla, you need to retreat and get out of here. You need to heal, Kong has too many tools that he can use to kill you. Go to Japan, then we shall tell you what to do!" Kud shouted in Godzilla's head...


	7. Kong unleashes his anger on Los Angeles!

chapter 7

Godzilla heard Kud's warning in his head, Godzilla growled in pain and walked back to the Pacific Ocean, off to Japan is where Godzilla would be going. Kong growled at Godzilla, Kong would not let Godzilla get away. Kong chased after Godzilla, Godzilla grabbed a boulder and slammed it down on Kong's head with all of his might. Kong was knocked out, this gave Godzilla enough time to retreat.

Hours later, Kong woke up again. Kong sat up and looked around, it was in the afternoon around 3:00. No Godzilla in sight though, he got away even though Kong swore to himself that he would kill off Godzilla once and for all. Kong growled and pounded his fists into the ground in rage, Kong roared up at the sky. Kong then looked back at the city, it was time go go on a rampage! Meanwhile down at the Monarch base that was nearly completely wiped out. Adam sat at his desk with a few Monarch officials in an undeground bunker to escape the chaos and havoc that Godzilla and Kong caused. They were amazed by what Godzilla did and what Kong did, they never thought that Kong would be growing to such a greater size. Monarch didn't believe that Kong would grow to shere size, they thought Hank Marlow had gone crazy because he was on the island for so long. How could a gorilla of such size still be growing, it was crazy. They believed him now even though that he had been dead ever since the Janjira incident in 1999.

" It's crazy, why would Godzilla just come up and attack humanity for no reason. That is what he just did, it is also rare because Godzilla has attacked before but it is very rare. Remember back in 1954 when Godzilla attacked Japan and left it in almost complete rubble, that has been documented by Monarch. They tried to kill Godzilla with the atomic bomb but that just pissed Godzilla off even more and gave him extra strength, also the Odo island stories have been passed down as he was a legend. However the 1954 attack is not the only time that Godzilla has attacked Japan before, back in 1603, yeah that far back judging by the scrolls of the legend of Godzilla. He attacked Japan in 1603, the samurai and military at the time tried to stop him but he was just too powerful. Now you may be asking that the Godzilla that attacked Japan looked different from the modern day one, that is because there is more to Godzilla's kind. Remember the Godzilla that shown up in 1955 and fought that spiked monster, Anguirus I think his name was. That proves that there is more to Godzilla's kind than we think, this Godzilla is 300 feet tall and only 2 of them has ever been that large. A Godzilla attacked Japan back in 2016, it had multiple forms. It somewhat resembled the one that attacked Japan back in 1954, it was much taller though which means. Those two Godzilla's are the alpha of their kind as of right now, which means it is up to Kong to bring him down" Richard said, Adam nodded his head.

" You've got a point, judging by what Kong has done to Godzilla. It proves that he can bring the fight to the so called king of the monsters, if Kong has the tools then he has the talent" Adam said, then Ronnie began to speak out." You guys are right that Kong can surely take the fight to Godzilla but we have to find out where Godzilla is heading to, once Godzilla gets there then we can air drop Kong right on top of Godzilla and the final battle would be under way" Ronnie said, the conference folk nodded." We need to track down Godzilla and I have just the right thing" Ronnie said, the conference folk looked at Ronnie." Well what do you have that can track Godzilla?" Adam asked." First I will need to get in a submarine, one that can go quickly so I can catch up to Godzilla. Once I get to him, I will attach a device that can track where Godzilla is going and why. Then I will return here and give you the information on the computer" Ronnie said, the conference folk began to talk amongst themselves for a few more minutes before they made a final decision.

" Alright Ronnie, we will put you in the submarine and may the best of luck be with you and we hope you bring back good evidence" Adam said, Adam walked Ronnie out and to the docks where a submarine was stationed. Ronnie climbed inside where the equipment was already there, Adam saluted Ronnie as Ronnie closed the top hatch to the submarine. The submarine slowly began to sink beneath the surface and Ronnie was off on his mission.

Meanwhile not too far away from the Monarch base, Kong was stomping in between the mountains that surrounded the base. Kong eventually walked around the corner where a beach was and a huge bridge was there, this was bixby creek and the bridge was still there. Kong roared and slammed his arm down on the bridge which split it in half, sending cars and several traveling vehicles crashing down to the canyon. Kong beated his chest and roared, Kong then began to walk through the canyon.

People fishing in the creeks looked up and saw the massive bipedal ape stomping through the canyon, they quickly began to run away and some people jumped into the rapids. Kong growled as he slowly walked through the canyon, a few people close by saw the head peeking over some smaller mountains. It was close to the Salton city and Victorville areas in California that Kong was roaming, a few people hanging out by Bombay beach saw Kong coming through the mountain canyons, he was huge and tall and this freaked out the residents of Victorville and the towns surrounding the Bombay beach area. Kong gazed down upon the area and beated his chest while roaring.

Soon the military and police came rushing to the area, they saw the massive ape." Fire, kill the damn monkey!" A general shouted, the tanks and soliders began to fire at Kong. Kong felt tiny pokes of the machine gun bullets hitting him and it got annoying, Kong began to charge at them. Making huge splashes of water as he ran through the massive river, the military saw him coming but they would not stop. Kong then got close enough to swipe out the military, Kong stuck his arm in the water and splashed it around, causing a huge wave to wipe out the military on the beach. Kong roared, he then came ashore. A few people watched as Kong stomped through the towns with ease, the people were watching it at the area around the Pigeon Point Lighthouse, a safe distance away from Kong. Kong approached a train track, a train was coming at Kong.

Kong stuck his hand infront of the train and it crashed into his massive hand, Kong picked up the train and then slammed it into a building. Creating a huge fireball and a black cloud of smoke to come out of the damaged building, Kong roared. A warning signal came to Los Angeles that a massive beast was in California and it seemed to be making it's way to Los Angeles quite quickly. Citizens freaked out and cars and people in horror flooded the streets and roads, some people crowded infront of stores with televisions in them and saw Kong on the news. Kong saw military helicopters coming in to shoot at him, Kong swatted one out of the sky and he grabbed another one and threw it into another helicopter. The helicopters began to open fire on Kong, Kong growled in annoyance and jumped up and snagged it out of the sky. Kong then ripped off the blades and launched the helicopter high into the air. Many citizens took shelter at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, some others seeked shelter at The Fourm in Los Angeles.

Some people even went to the air port and flew to other states to get away from California, Kong easily and effortlessly stomped his way through the towns and eventually on to the interstate where multiple cars were trampled by Kong. Kong destroyed bridges as he walked down the interstate, eventually Kong had made it close to Los Angeles. He stood on top of the hill where the Hollywood sign was located, Kong gazed down upon the cities and beaches of Los Angeles. Kong beated his chest and roared at the huge city, people saw Kong on the hill which caused even more panic through the city. Kong walked down the hill and grabbed the Y and W of the Hollywood sign and pryed them apart and shoved them down the hill. Kong roared as he tore the sign down, Kong then launched the letters at the skyscrapers which put massive holes in the buildings causing debris to fly through the air. Smoke and fire leaked out of some buildings, debris crashed to the ground and even killed the people in the crowded streets.

Kong roared and began to charge into the city, trampling over some people. Kong then began to look around at the skyscrapers, they reminded him of his Skull Island home especially for the U.S. bank tower. Kong began to climb up the tower, news saw the beast scaling the tower. Kong made it halfway to the top about 3 climbing steps and then attack helicopters flew in again, Kong saw them and roared. He slammed his hand into one helicopter which sent it spinning into another skyscraper, Kong reared his head back and roared. Kong then continued to climb the tower until he eventually reached the top, at this point. Kong was trending worldwide, he was the big talk of the day. He was on the news and basically Kong was everywhere, Kong looked down upon the city and out to the ocean. Kong knew his true home was out in the Ocean somewhere, Kong roared.

Then helicopters began to fly in at Kong and shoot at him, firing missiles now. Kong felt the missiles hit his body, Kong grunted in slight pain. Kong punched out at a helicopter and it exploded, Kong then backhanded another helicopter and it spun out into a building. Kong saw a helicopter and he grabbed the tail of the helicopter and spun around before slinging it into another helicopter, Kong cupped his fists and bashed them into the helicopter. Kong turned around and quickly grabbed another helicopter and swung it into the air, the helicopter crashed into another helicopter and the two exploded in mid air. Kong growled when he saw more attack helicopters coming in from the North of the building, Kong was facing the Ocean. The air port was close to the ocean, Kong had enough. He did an incredible vertical leap and smashed two helicopters down with both fists, the helicopters exploded. Kong flew through the air and landed on to another building which collapsed under Kong's weight dropping down on to the building. Several of the helicopter's parts crashed into the crowds below and killed many people. It seemed that Kong would not stop attacking until he was given Godzilla, it seemed that California had no defense...


	8. Taking Kong to Japan

chapter 8

Kong landed on a building and it collapsed under his falling weight, smoke engulfed Kong and people still were freaking out. All was nothing but chaos and panic among the people of California, the military had given Kong all they had. At the same time, they tracked Godzilla but he was nowhere to be found. They had one more option, drop the atomic bomb on Kong...

Kong approached the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Kong looked into it and saw people hiding. Kong roared at the people and jumped on to the football field, he caused more panic and chaos in the coliseum. Kong grabbed the entrance structre and threw it into the crowds, killing many people. Kong roared, he felt a burning pain down at his feet. People were shooting at Kong with rocket launchers and even massive flamethrowers were being used, Kong roared down at the people. He slammed his fist into one stands, he grabbed a support beam and slammed it down on the flamethrower and then Kong grabbed a huge chunk of the coliseum and smashed it down on to the military soldiers.

Kong roared again, he was getting bored of the military. Kong left the coliseum, Kong then noticed a huge domed coliseum. It was the Fourm, Kong approached it and tore off some scaffolding and he slammed his huge fist down through the dome. People freaked out and ran to the bathrooms or they hid away in the entrance curtains, Kong looked inside of the coliseum. The military followed Kong, Kong simply ignored the military. Eventually, the military gave up. They let Kong attack because the bomb was already on it's way and the military knew they could do nothing, Kong left the Forum and walked to the air port. He saw planes leaving, Kong charged at one plane and kicked it in half.

Kong easily destroyed most of the air port, Kong then looked over his shoulder. Seeing some fire and lots of smoke, some buildings even collapsed because the heat of the fires melted some building support beams which caused them to fall to the ground. Kong then had a telepathic image in his head, it was a massive bomb being dropped on Kong and potentially killing him. Kong jumped into the ocean and began to swim away from California, or atleast somewhere else where he could be hidden. The military saw Kong swim around the corner and away from the land, Kong swam around the coves and eventually saw a huge coastal cave. Vines hung down from the top and hidden off objects, Kong swam inside of the cave and once he swam underwater. He saw that it was even bigger, he swam into an underwater tunnel which leaded him to an underground cave that was massive. About several hundred feet wide and tall, Kong knew that nobody could find him now. He knew that no bomb could harm him because he was so hidden, Kong sat against the wall of a cave and went to sleep.

Meanwhile out in the Pacific Ocean, Ronnie was in the submarine and he detected a large moving object not too far away. Ronnie assumed that it was Godzilla, Ronnie sped up and eventually saw a tail with some tiny spines on the end of it. Ronnie continued to speed up and he saw a large saurian creature, it was Godzilla indeed. Godzilla did not notice the submarine, Ronnie shot a harpoon out into Godzilla's side and it began to take his information out. Godzilla growled in pain because the harpoon penetrated his flesh, Godzilla thrashed around but it was far in his body. After a few minutes, the harpoon was shot back out, the harpoon had a chord that plugged into Ronnie's computer.

The harpoon was dragged back into the ship and Godzilla was then left alone, Ronnie brought the information back to the Monarch base. He walked into the conference room where everyone was waiting." So do you have the information Ronnie?" Adam asked, Ronnie nodded and placed his computer on the table and he put it into a powerpoint." I am now going to explain what is going on with Godzilla and what we should do with him and the Kong situation we have going on right now, because everything right now is a cluster fuck" Ronnie said, the conference folk nodded their heads." Godzilla's kind did indeed attack Japan in 1603 and also in 1954 and so forth, he then stopped and became some sort of hero to Japan and defended it but however it is not the same Godzilla that defended California back in 2014 against those MUTO's and again last year in 2019 against the dreaded King Ghidora. Now the newly named Alpha Godzilla, has attacked California and America for no reason and here is why. Two aliens have taken over Godzilla's brain and has told him to destroy humanity for some reason, Kong driven off Godzilla because the aliens told Godzilla to retreat in his head. He has been told to head toward Japan, remember that Godzilla is fueled and he feeds himself on radiation. Any kind of radiation, in turn it makes him more powerful. If the Alpha Godzilla continues making himself more powerful, he will then attack the world and truely nothing would help us. If we want to stop him, we need to go find the aliens and have Kong beat down Godzilla while we try to find those aliens" Ronnie explained.

" Aliens, how are we supposed to find them?" Alex asked, Adam then snickered and looked at Alex." I have been keeping this secret and so has the head of Monarch bases throughout the world but I will reveal what we have been hiding, ever since King Ghidora made his first appearance in the world back in 1964, he attacked Japan. Monarch wasn't really popular back then, it stayed in America and in fact this location here is quite frankly the oldest one. It has been here ever since the 1940's which is the years when Monarch was founded, however and this is something all of the leaders of the Monarch bases only kept to themselves. There has been a helping company, the company is known as the E.T.E.C. which stands for Extra Terrestrial Extermination Company. It's purpose is just for the alien beasts that come to this planet like Ghidora, it is just like Monarch except Monarch focuses on large and small monsters on Earth and in space while the ETEC just focuses on large and small creatures from space only. Yes there have been lots of alien invaders to this planet. So we can contact the ETEC and we can find those two aliens and destroy their mind control device" Adam explained. The conference folk were shocked, there was a helping company to Monarch that they didn't even know about.

" Wait a minute, we have to find their base. Do you know where it is?" Richard asked, Adam nodded his head." The ETEC has multiple locations and bases, there is one nearby us. They take shelter in a very hidden base in a mountain, there is a dirt road that leads us right to them" Adam explained, the conference folk asked. After a few more minutes of talking, the conference folk left and they drove up to a mountain top. They parked to a safe distance away from a cliff that looked out into the Pacific Ocean and Adam put his hand on a stone and turned it, the inside of the base buzzed and detected that the person was a Monarch base leader, his head employees waited outside.

A huge door disguised as a rock lifted up and Adam walked inside, Adam was inside of a cave and he walked down to the dead end, he pressed a button and two panels came up on each side of Adam. It was a secret elevator, Adam was lowered into the ETEC base. Adam walked out into a huge room where people were testing on aliens that were hidden away from public eye, only Monarch leaders knew of the ETEC and nobody else did. Adam walked down the room and he looked up, he saw a huge picture of a strange monster with hooks for hands and a buzzsaw on its gut. It looked like a robotic bird and monster hybrid, it was standing in a nuclear plant it's main colors were green and gold. It had a huge red visor like eye, on the bottom of the picture it had large red scratched up block letters that spelled out Gigan. There were also several large banners hanging down from the ceiling, one had King Ghidora on it and another one had some strange monster that hasn't been yet described. Adam assumed the monster came from space, even the MUTO'S that Godzilla fought in 2014 are also on a banner. Adam saw many more unknown alien monsters on the banners with each alien being kaiju size or regular monster size or humanoid size.

Adam then entered a hallway and then he entered another room where an ETEC official was waiting, the conference members of the ETEC left the room and Adam was alone with Jackson Richardson whom was the head official." Hello Mr. Richardson, I have came here to ask you a question relating aliens because I know this company is strictly based around alien monsters and alien kaiju" Adam explained, Jackson nodded his head." I know you don't focus on Earth monsters but hear me out, Godzilla who is the head massive unidentified terrestrial organism and is the most well known one, he has started attacking America for no reason. So me and my Monarch base knew something was wrong because anything out of Godzilla's kind hasn't really attacked anything in about 10 or so years ago, so I sent Ronnie out to get information by drawing stuff from Godzilla's brain. What we got was shocking, two aliens have came to Earth and have taken over Godzilla's mind and have forced him to attack America and now he is heading to Japan to feed off the radiation in the location of where the Janjira Incident happened. If he feeds off the radiation and then he can possibly not be stopped, so we have Kong to fend off Godzilla while your troopers attack and kill the aliens and destroy the mind control device. However that is just the first step in our plan, when we kill the aliens and destroy the device. We have to destroy the device on Godzilla's body but Godzilla has to be knocked out for a very long time, he has to be in a comatose state before we can move forward so it is up to Kong to take Godzilla down so we can move on with the plan" Adam explained, Jackson nodded his head.

" We need to get moving now then, we can't let them get away with this. I'm going to track them on my radar now" Jackson said, he pulled out a computer and pressed detect E.T.O. which stands for Extra Terrestrial Organism, the radar blinked and blinked. Then a map was pulled up, there seemed to be a coastal cave somewhere and two red dots were detected and also a big dot was detected, this big dot alarmed Adam and Jackson." Our radar detects any non human anomaly, that is something big though" Jackson said, after a few more hours. The atomic bomb arrived at the location of the one big dot, the bomb was dropped and created a loud explosion. The ground rumbled and a huge explosion was generated, luckily no one was around and nothing but wilderness was in the area. A second atomic bomb was dropped in the ocean, to see if Kong was swimming underwater to hide from the bomb. Kong was woken up from his newly found underground cave, Kong woke up and looked around. Nothing was around but a giant crab was pinching him, Kong growled and picked it up. Kong smashed it against the cave wall and ate it, Kong then went back to sleep. Not knowing of the people getting ready to send him to Japan to fight off Godzilla for the hopefully last time...


	9. The final battle begins

chapter 9

A few troopers arrived with a large drill, they was drilling into the side of a hill. Inside the hill was where the strange anomaly was detected on Jackson's radar, eventually they broke through the grass and through dirt and came to rock. The drill hammered away on the rock, eventually breaking through with ease and the drill fell into a hollow area. The troops and Monarch officials went into the hollow area, what they found was shocking. It was Kong!

" How in the world did he get in here?" Adam asked himself as he looked up at the sleeping giant, a ship came in and two cables wrapped around Kong's arm's. They pulled Kong out of the hole and out on to the land, eventually a large air fleet flew in with massive cables. This fleet was large jets that were just as a boeing 747 ,if not, bigger than a boeing 747. The cables wrapped around the sleeping gorilla giant, Kong was still sleeping. The planes slowly lifted in the air with Kong being pulled up with the planes, Kong felt something but it made him feel even more comfortable. Kong began to snore, they began to fly Kong to Japan.

Meanwhile, Godzilla arrived on the shores of Japan. Godzilla looked around, almost instantly. Tanks and military were at the shore and were waiting on the king of the monsters, Godzilla growled and simply ignored the military. Godzilla knew the military couldn't do anything to him then why bother attack, Godzilla slowly walked to the area of the Janjira Incident. Godzilla saw a liquid radiation and he began to lick it up, Godzilla's spines glowed green as he licked the radiation up. He then saw a nuclear missile and swallowed it whole, Godzilla's spines glowed green and his eyes glowed green too. Godzilla made a noise that told the military that he loved the taste of radiation, Godzilla continued to lick up the slimy radiation. With every lick and swallow of the nuclear missiles, he growled in satisfaction. Godzilla felt himself getting stronger and Kud along with Pesarth, they loved that the ultimate killing machine is getting only stronger. Godzilla then saw a lake, Godzilla approached the lake and began to drink the radiation that was in the lake. Godzilla also seemed to be getting bigger, his movements seemed to be getting quicker. Which was scary for his bulky size, Godzilla stood up. Godzilla now saw Mount Fuji, Godzilla growled and began to walk to the massive mountain.

" Yes Godzilla, no one with ever know where you are the fire with fuel your radiation and make you even more stronger. Make this world a living hell for everyone on it, destroy everything you see. This is your home, not the humans. Your home and the home to every thing that is big and large, you are the king of the monsters. Now you can reclaim your throne for good!" Kud said into the head of Godzilla, Godzilla's growling face turned into a very sinister grin almost a disturbing and unsettling smile. The aliens may just win the war with human kind once and for all, Godzilla continued to walk to Mount Fuji. He felt like the world was watching him and he liked it, little did he know is that the monster that he wanted to tear to pieces is on his way. Kong is coming for Godzilla and Godzilla is going to bring the fight to Kong, the king of the monsters will not let Kong have his way with him. Godzilla had one thing on his mind, that was to beat up Kong until he couldn't stand.

( 3 hours later)

Kong woke up, he saw Mount Fuji on the horizon. No sign of Godzilla just yet, the pilots of the planes looked around and they noticed a dark figure with spines. It was Godzillla, Frank again was captaining the fleet." Drop 'em!" Frank shouted, the planes then dropped Kong and Kong went flying 30,000 feet to the ground. The radar zoomed in on the dark figure and that's how they could tell Godzilla was there, Kong roared as he flew down at Godzilla. Godzilla looked up and felt a huge fist slam into the side of his face, Godzilla fell down and the two gargantuan beasts began to tumble down the mountain. Eventually the slid down to a flat surface on the mountain, Godzilla was stunned from the constant tumbling but Kong was bent on destroying Godzilla. Kong saw Godzilla getting up, Kong picked up a boulder and threw it at Godzilla's head. The king of the monsters was hit directly in the face, Godzilla was staggered. Kong was amused and ran back up the mountain, Godzilla shrugged off the pain but when he looked around. He couldn't find Kong anywhere, Godzilla growled. If Kong got away then Godzilla would be enraged, Godzilla began to climb up the mountain. Kong was hiding behind a rock, thinking about strategies.

Godzilla seemed to be moving a whole lot quicker than before, Kong wondered why though. Kong heard Godzilla roaring in rage, Godzilla was mad that he lost Kong for the third time in a row. Godzilla walked past Kong, Kong growled. Kong rushed at Godzilla and jumped on him, Kong got Godzilla into sleeper hold. Godzilla felt his weak spot being choked, Godzilla knew it was Kong. Godzilla quickly turned around and charged Kong into the rocks but Kong kicked Godzilla in the gut and would not let go of his hold around Godzilla's neck and gill area, Godzilla shoved Kong in the mountain again but this time with much more force. Kong grunted in slight pain, Godzilla snarled at Kong. Kong rushed at the saurian beast, Godzilla swung his arm at Kong like he was trying to clothsline him but Kong ducked and then turned around quick and grabbed on to Godzilla's tail. Godzilla fell forwards but he caught himself by using a big rock infront of him, Godzilla growled.

Godzilla flung Kong off of his tail, Godzilla used his stronger powers to his advantage. Kong crashed into a rock, Kong then grabbed said rock and launched it at Godzilla. Godzilla ducked and then he wacked the rock back at Kong, Kong punched the rock and it busted in several pieces. Kong beated his chest and roared loudly, Godzilla then saw Kong charging at him and he used his atomic breath. Blasting Kong and pushing him back, Kong growled in pain. Godzilla roared in satisfaction, Kong was enraged and charged at Godzilla but Godzilla was ready. Wacking Kong in the face with his tail, Kong stumbled back but his rage driven him to continue the fight. Kong roared at Godzilla, Kong charged at Godzilla and managed to do a wrestling spear tackle on him, Kong got into the ground and pound position and began to punch Godzilla in the face and throat. Godzilla grunted in pain each time he was hit in the throat, Godzilla put his feet on Kong's chest and kicked him off.

Kong was not done with Godzilla though, he scooped up Godzilla and did a bodyslam on the king of the monsters. Kong sent Godzilla tumbling down another hill, Godzilla quickly got up and saw Kong charging at him. Kong leaped at Godzilla but Godzilla caught him by the throat and launched him into a pile of rocks, Kong growled in pain. Godzilla then used his powerful tail to whip Kong on the back over and over again, Kong growled in pain every time Godzilla's tail whipped him on the back. This made Kong angry though, Kong pounded the ground and grabbed Godzilla's tail. Kong roared and threw Godzilla to the ground, Godzilla was taken by surprise. Kong then stood up in the big rock pile, Kong threw boulder after boulder at Godzilla. Godzilla could not get up. He was being bombarded with boulders that were being thrown by Kong, Kong growled each time he threw the boulder.

Godzilla then slowly charged up his atomic breath, Godzilla opened up his mouth and it was glowing blue. A huge blue beam destroyed all of the boulders and caused Kong to step back, Godzilla roared at Kong. Kong jumped at Godzilla and tackled him, Godzilla and Kong quickly got up. Another atomic bomb was flown in and dropped down at the two beasts, Kong growled and got Godzilla into another sleeper hold. He used Godzilla as a shield but he didn't know that radiation and atomic energy makes Godzilla stronger, it hit Godzilla at point blank and exploded. Kong was slightly burnt but not badly, Godzilla growled and turned around. Godzilla turned around and clawed Kong in the face, Kong growled in pain and Godzilla did his dropkick. Kong fell down, Kong got up and saw that Godzilla was glowing green. The radiation had overpowered Godzilla and now Kong was in a lot of trouble, Kong growled at Godzilla. Godzilla snarled at Kong, Kong then rushed at Godzilla and shoved him into a rock pile. Kong threw punches to Godzilla's gut, Godzilla then bit into Kong's shoulder and the two beasts fell to the ground.

The two wrestled on the ground quickly, Godzilla got the upper hand and clawed into Kong's body multiple times but Kong fought back with punches to the face of Godzilla. Godzilla then began to claw Kong in the face over and over again but Kong got up and tried to scoop up Godzilla but Godzilla was just to heavy, the two beasts backed up into another rock pile. Godzilla slowly began to charge up his atomic breath, Kong fought against it by punching Godzilla's spines. Kong didn't care if he cut himself in the process, he wanted Godzilla dead but then Kong shoved Godzilla away which was a big mistake. Kong rushed at Godzilla and then Godzilla unleashed his full power blue atomic ray right into Kong's chest, Kong fell to the ground. Kong was almost knocked out, Godzilla had a sinister smile on his face. He enjoyed bringing pain to Kong, Kong's eyes were rolled back in his head. Godzilla stood over the downed Kong, staring down at him. Godzilla kicked Kong in the face just for good measure, Kong rubbed his face in pain while Godzilla toyed with him. Kong slowly began to get up, Kong grabbed Godzilla's leg to pull himself up. Godzilla stared down at Kong, had another evil smile on his face. Kong looked up as if he was begging Godzilla to stop, Godzilla shook his head no and blasted Kong right in the face with another atomic beam. Kong was sent rolling down the hill, Kong was almost out of the fight already. Godzilla wanted to torture Kong, Godzilla wrapped his bulky arm around Kong's throat and then he turned Kong around and put then blasted Kong in the gut again with his atomic breath. Kong again was sent flying, Kong's eyes were closed.

Godzilla started laughing and kicked Kong in the face again for good measure, Kong got up to his knees and Godzilla whipped Kong in the chest where he was burned badly with his tail, Kong howled in pain and groaned and grunted in pain. Kong started coughing, radiation was getting in his lungs ever so slowly. Making Kong's advantage in the fight almost impossible to win, Kong's will forced him to fight and never quit. Kong threw a punch but missed and fell down at Godzilla's feet, Godzilla got Kong up and grabbed him by his throat. Kong was then thrown into jagged rocks, cutting Kong along his back very badly. Kong groaned in pain, Godzilla approached Kong. Godzilla grabbed Kong by the throat but out of nowhere, Kong slammed his fist into Godzilla's throat which caught Godzilla by surprise and Kong quickly got up and shoved Godzilla into another rocky hill. Kong threw punches, left hand and right hand just everywhere on Godzilla's upper body. Godzilla didn't feel any punches, Godzilla growled and slammed Kong's face into his knee at full force. Kong was sent flying back, Godzilla charged at Kong and again whipped Kong in the face with his tail. Making another red mark, Kong crashed back to the ground. The last hope against the aliens were failing. The Earth was in danger.

Godzilla then chomped into Kong's shoulder, he bit down hard into his shoulder. Blood gushing from Kong's shoulder, causing the massive gorilla to roar and howl in pain. The more Godzilla felt Kong's blood drizzle down his throat, he harder he bit. Eventually Kong just couldn't take the pain and he fell to his knees, Kong's eyes rolled back into his head. Kong's will would not let him fall though, Kong elbowed Godzilla in the gut but Godzilla didn't feel anything. Kong then slammed his elbow into Godzilla's gut again, Godzilla had enough and grabbed Kong's head and slammed Kong into the ground so hard. The ground under Kong cracked, Kong slowly got up but was whipped in the chest with Godzilla's tail. Kong howled in pain and started coughing again, Kong tried to shove Godzilla away from him. Kong's face showed fear, he was scared to fight back against the king of the monsters. The term king of the monsters was clearly showing here as Godzilla continued to dominate the battle. Godzilla had Kong right where he wanted him, Kong didn't like being scared. Kong then rushed at Godzilla with all he had, slamming his fists and elbowing Godzilla in the throat and he drived him back into another mountain. Godzilla punched Kong on the bridge of the nose and then slammed his elbow into Kong's neck, causing Kong to fall to his knees. Kong was on all fours, Godzilla then put his foot on Kong's right hand. Using his body weight to force Kong to the ground, Kud and Pesarth was watching the fight." So this is Earth's hero, this is damn pathetic" Kud said, Godzilla took his foot off of Kong's hand only to stomp on it at full force and Kong's entire hand bone was broken, Kong howled in pain again. It looked like Earth's only chance against the mind controlled Godzilla was failing...


	10. Overpowered Godzilla destroys Kong!

chapter 10

Godzilla was dominating Kong, Kong seemed to have luck at the beginning but it just wan't in Kong's favor anymore. Kong was constantly hit by Godzilla's tail and atomic breath, Kong was allowed to get up. Kong was staggered, he slowly turned around only to get put back down by Godzilla's atomic breath. Kong got up again, Godzilla blasted Kong again with his atomic breath. Kong fell back to the ground, Kong got up again his will to fight showing but once again he was put down by Godzilla's atomic breath. Since Godzilla was overpowered with the radiation, he could shoot his atomic breath all he wanted. Godzilla wasn't smiling anymore, he was growling. Godzilla fired another beam at Kong again, Kong had the far away look in his eyes. He was fading and he was fading fast, Kong layed on the ground. Godzilla slammed his tail into Kong's back again, telling Kong that he was done.

Godzilla turned around and started walking to Tokyo but Kong crawled after Godzilla, Kong grabbed Godzilla's tail and yanked him down. Kong slowly got up, Godzilla now was wanting to fight Kong again and fight him he will. Godzilla clawed Kong's back over and over again, each time drawing out blood from Kong. Kong turned around and got clawed in the face, Kong fell to the ground. Kong was having trouble bleeding, losing blood. Broken bones, Kong was destroyed. Godzilla pulled Kong up and blasted him in the chest again with another atomic beam, Kong fell to the ground. Kong slowly turned around and got up but Godzilla would not let him get up, Kong knew what was coming but there was nothing he could do. He was frozen stiff in pain, Godzilla unleashed his atomic beam into Kong's back again. Kong fell to his knees and then fell forwards.

Godzilla got Kong up but Kong had enough, right before Godzilla could blast Kong in the face. Kong smashed his elbows into Godzilla's throat twice and Godzilla was stunned, Kong then slammed his fist into Godzilla's face over and over. Godzilla was staggered, Kong then charged at Godzilla. Kong jumped and slammed his fist into Godzilla's throat at full power, Godzilla fell to one knee. Kong backed up and began to charge at Godzilla again, Kong again jumped up and punched Godzilla in the throat. Godzilla was staggered once more, Godzilla almost fell to the ground in pain. Kong backed up again, seeing his opportunity begin to comeback into the fight. Kong charged at Godzilla once more, however Godzilla's spines turned green and Godzilla went to finish off Kong with the very rare green atomic ray that has the potential to wipe out a small island.

Even more powerful than his orange beam but Godzilla's orange beam could almost kill Kong if not then he would kill Kong but Kong saw it coming and juked out Godzilla. Kong circled his right arm, Kong threw a punch and thunder boomed when Kong hit Godzilla in the throat. This was Kong's special ability, the thunder punch. Godzilla was sent flying to the ground, Godzilla groaned in pain. Finally Kong had the upper hand but the damage has been done, Kong crawled over to Godzilla but was met with a blue beam right between the eyes. Kong fell back again, now both monsters were on the ground. Godzilla got up and began to laugh at Kong, like he was telling Kong " is that all you got?" Godzilla surely was brought to the ground but he was not nearly finished at all. Kong looked up at Godzilla who had a sinister smile on his face, Kong looked like he saw a ghost. Kong was scared now, what's a king like Kong to a god like Godzilla. Kong looked like he was about to cry, he gave Godzilla everything he had and Godzilla was laughing at his efforts.

" Kong's about to finally see his family again" Pesarth said, knowing Kong's family was dead and Godzilla was going to for sure kill Kong. Kong roared in rage and charged at Godzilla, Kong jumped up and Godzilla slashed Kong in the throat and blood began to gush out of his throat. Kong clutched his throat and thrashed around, Kong was a living blood sprinkler. Kong rolled around, he crawled over to a river and let the water calm down the blood flow however Godzilla was not done. Godzilla rolled Kong over and began to punch and claw Kong in the face over and over and over again, Kong movements slowed. His eyes had the far away look in them as Godzilla beat him down, Kong has never been beaten this badly. Kong looked up at Godzilla who had gotten up.

Kong was beaten so badly that he couldn't get up, he was literally paralyzed from pain and exhaustion and Godzilla hadn't broken a sweat yet. Kong looked up at Godzilla in a mixture of emotions, rage and fear were the main two. Kong began to cry, a single tear ran down his cheek. Kong couldn't take the pain but Godzilla didn't care, Godzilla was effortlessly destroying Kong ever so slowly. Godzilla walked over to Kong and grabbed him by the throat, Kong looked up at Godzilla who opened his mouth and it began to glow blue. Kong just stared, he knew it was coming soon. His own death would be coming soon and Kong knew that, there was literally nothing he could do against the king of the monsters. Godzilla blasted Kong in the face with the slowly charged blue beam, Kong fell to the ground. Kong had the far away distance in his eyes, Kong's vision was blurring.

As Kong fell to the ground, Godzilla pulled Kong back up and blasted him again with his slowly charged beam. Godzilla held on to Kong's throat and he blasted Kong in the face again, Godzilla then reared his head back and roared. Godzilla then blasted Kong in the face and finally let the motionless Kong fall to the ground again, dark clouds began to come over the fight. It began to rain very hard, thunder boomed and lightning struck. Godzilla shook his head and growled, he picked up Kong and blasted him in the face with his atomic beam three times in a row again before letting Kong go, Godzilla roared up at the thundering sky. Kong's rage brought him back, Kong was almost dead but he had one last trick. Kong jumped up and got his arms locked around Godzilla's throat again in a sleeper hold, he squeezed down hard and would not let go. Kong used all of his strength, he even had to roar to draw out more strength. Godzilla was now fading out, Kong continued to strangle Godzilla until the king of the monsters died.

Godzilla then in one quick motion turned over and his spikes dug into Kong's body, Godzilla rolled over and began to claw Kong in the face over and over again, blood covered Kong's body and face. His brown fur was red his dark skin was darker because of the dark red blood, Godzilla continued to claw and beat the life out of Kong. Kong's heart began to slow down, Godzilla was still not done. Godzilla backed up, Kong slowly got up. Kong watched his life flash before his very eyes, he saw his parents. He saw the dead bodies of most of his family and then he saw his mother and father die, Kong was the last of his kind. Godzilla then unleashed his red beam into Kong, Kong's heart stopped. Kong fell back, Kong was dead. Godzilla grabbed Kong and carried his body over to an electrical tower field, Godzilla thrown Kong down to the ground. Kong was dead, his body covered in blood. His bones broken, the last chance for Earth had failed to defeat the king of the monsters.

Godzilla reared his head back and roared in victory, now that Kong was destroyed. There was one more thing for Godzilla to destroy and that was the world, Godzilla stomped away. Pesarth and Kud were laughing, the plan had worked and now there was nothing the human race could do to stop Godzilla. Meanwhile back at the coastal cave, the troopers found a strange space ship and they walked inside. They found Kud and Pesarth and they shot the evil aliens dead, they found the time control device and broke it however Godzilla was still bent on destruction. Godzilla had a secondary device attached to his body, however the troopers were still in California and Tokyo was far away. It was too late, the human race could do nothing against Godzilla. The only thing they could do was watch as their cities and buildings were destroyed...

Or do they...

To be continued in chapter 11...


	11. Kong's new power, the fight rages on!

chapter 11

The Japan military had to do something quick for the approaching Godzilla, they had dug a huge ditch for Godzilla to fall into and they put fire at the bottom of the pit to hopefully put down Godzilla. The Japan military poured a huge line of gasoline out and they ignited it, they also mixed napalm with the gasoline and it created a huge fire wall that quickly shot up and got Godzilla's attention. Godzilla growled and began to make his way over to the fire wall, meanwhile. News vans and helicopters were all around the dead Kong. People around the world were crying in fear, Kong could be the last hope for Earth and Kong was not moving. Laying in between two electrical towers. The thunderstorm raged onwards, lightning struck all around the eletric tower field. Blood soaked the downed Kong, lightning then struck one of Kong's wounds and it shocked his heart which appeared like it didn't work. The news helicopters and vans slowly began to move away, Kong would not be coming back or so they thought...

Out of nowhere, Kong raised his fist and slammed it into the ground, creating blue electrical sparks. Kong slowly got up, Kong looked at himself. Kong put his fists out infront and clenched them tightly, blue electric sparks came out of his fists. Kong was surprised and a little concerned, he didn't know what was going on. Kong looked around, he remembered what happened earlier. Godzilla had destroyed him in their battle, Kong could not believe he was beaten so badly but not no more. Kong was not finished with Godzilla by a longshot, however Kong wanted to practice this new ability. Kong walked over to a random building, Kong raised his fist and saw more electric sparks coming out. Kong roared and slammed his fist into the building and it was destroyed with one hit from Kong, it seems that Kong's attacks were more devastating. Kong also felt a whole lot stronger, that lightning must have done something to Kong that Kong didn't even know he had in him but Kong knew what he had to do now. Kong was now powered up and even stronger by the strange lightning bolt, Kong thought he could pair up with the new overpowered Godzilla but first he had to find him.

Kong looked around for the king of the monsters and then he saw a massive wall of fire in the distance, he also saw a dark colored figure moving about with spines on his back. Kong pounded his chest and roared loudly, Kong was fired up and ready to fight again. Godzilla didn't hear Kong far behind him, Godzilla growled and then fell into a ditch. Godzilla was surprised and he stood up, Godzilla climbed out of the ditch and walked around the pit and into the fire. Godzilla breathed in the fire and he felt relaxed and more powerful than ever before, he then felt strange. Something didn't feel right, he looked up and saw some birds flying around. Godzilla then heard thunder over and over again, then Godzilla realised it wasn't thunder.

It was footsteps of something, Godzilla looked into the black smoke. It was hard for him to see but then out of nowhere Kong jumped through the smoke and tackled Godzilla. Godzilla fell feet first into the ditch, taken by surprise. How in the world was Kong up to fight after all the punishment he took? Godzilla wondered, Godzilla saw Kong jumping up and he shot his atomic breath up at Kong but Kong managed to jump higher over the blue beam. Kong went behind Godzilla and began to punch him over and over on the head, Godzilla growled and then he felt himself being pulled up. Kong wrapped his arms around Godzilla's back and then did a German Suplex to Godzilla, Godzilla went flying. Godzilla stood up and faced Kong, Kong growled at Godzilla and clenched his fists tightly. Godzilla noticed blue sparks shooting out of Kong's fists, Godzilla made a confused look at Kong's fists and Kong lunged at the king of the monsters. Godzilla tried to catch Kong but Kong rammed his elbow into Godzilla's throat, Godzilla grunted in pain. Kong then slammed his fists into Godzilla's face over and over again, each hit drawing out lightning from Kong's fists. Godzilla stumbled backwards, Kong seemed a whole lot more powerful than before.

Kong charged at Godzilla but Godzilla slammed his tail into Kong's gut and he fell to the ground, it hurt but only a little bit unlike before. Kong looked up and Godzilla and began to laugh, Godzilla looked confused. Kong got up, Kong threw a punch and Godzilla attempted to catch Kong's fist but Kong's lightning fist hurt Godzilla's hand. Godzilla clutched his fist and growled in pain. Kong no longer had a smile on his face, he was all serious now. Godzilla snarled at Kong only to get hit by another lightning fist to the gills, Godzilla fell to the ground now. Godzilla was taking quick breaths like he was startled, Godzilla looked up at Kong with a shocked expression on his face. Kong stared down at Godzilla and Godzilla growled and slowly stood up, Kong would not let Godzilla get up. Kong slammed his knee into Godzilla's jaw and Godzilla fell down again, Godzilla slowly got up with his spines glowing blue slowly. Kong picked up a tree and Godzilla fired his atomic breath, Kong moved back and saw that the tree was on fire.

Kong looked at Godzilla, Godzilla roared at Kong. Kong roared at Godzilla and rushed at him, Godzilla began to claw Kong's blood soaked body. Kong raised the tree up and Godzilla roared at Kong, Kong then shoved the burning tree into Godzilla's mouth. Kong was trying to shove the tree down Godzilla's throat, Godzilla gagged and used his atomic breath on the tree. It exploded and went out of Godzilla's mouth, Kong then punched Godzilla in the jaw. Godzilla took a few steps back, Kong rushed at Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed Kong and bit into his shoulder, Kong grabbed Godzilla and launched him into a building in the city. Kong roared, Godzilla shook his head. Kong grabbed Godzilla's head and slammed it into the rubble of the destroyed building, Kong went to slam Godzilla's head again but Godzilla tripped Kong using his tail.

Kong fell into a building, it collapsed. Most buildings were smaller than the two, Kong stood up and shook off the pain. He ran behind Godzilla, Godzilla got up and looked for Kong. Godzilla turned around and saw Kong holding a building in his arms, Kong smashed the building right into Godzilla's face. Now they entered Tokyo, Kong had a great advantage now. So many tools that he can use to defeat Godzilla, Kong grabbed Godzilla and chokeslammed him. Godzilla fell through a building, Kong looked in the distance. He saw a massive red tower, it was Tokyo tower. Kong looked down at Godzilla, Godzilla snarled up at Kong who left grabbed Godzilla's tail and began to drag him through the city. Smashing Godzilla's body through several buildings, Godzilla eventually kicked Kong off of him and Kong caught himself by grabbed a growled and Kong backflipped off the building and punched Godzilla in the jaw, Godzilla fell into a skyscraper. Kong looked up at the Tokyo tower and saw the rod on top, Godzilla growled at Kong and then the skyscraper behind him gave way and collapsed on top of Godzilla. Sending him to the ground and Kong closed his eyes because of rushing smoke, once the smoke began to clear. Kong looked down at Godzilla, Godzilla was knocked out but not dead yet. Godzilla opened up his eyes and saw Kong climbing up Tokyo tower, Godzilla grabbed the tower and pulled himself up.

Godzilla roared at Kong who had made it to the top, Kong grabbed the rod and jumped down from the tower and landed on his feet. The sparks from Kong's fists powered up the rod, Kong growled at Godzilla. Kong rushed at Godzilla and tried to stab him with the lightning rod, it went right into Godzilla's gut. Godzilla roared in pain and grabbed the rod, he felt electricity going through his body. Godzilla groaned in pain and fell into the Tokyo tower, Godzilla slid down to the ground. Godzilla was on all fours now, Kong was still standing up. Godzilla looked up at Kong, Kong dropped the rod and walked behind Godzilla who was trying to crawl away. Kong leaned down and grabbed the king of the monster's tail, Kong slung Godzilla into another skyscraper which collapsed when Godzilla slammed into it. Huge smoke clouds covered Tokyo, Godzilla staggered up and his green glow was slowly vanishing. Godzilla hoped that he could survive this newly strong Kong, Godzilla got up and used his overpowered ability while it still lasted. Godzilla fired his orange beam into Kong over and over again, Kong was pushed through building after building. Kong finally stopped against a skyscraper, Kong groaned in pain. Godzilla growled at Kong, Kong began to snarl at Godzilla whom was rapidly approaching. Kong roared and charged at Godzilla while roaring, Godzilla growled and braced himself for what was coming. Kong pushed down on a building to propel himself into the air, Kong slammed his elbow down onto Godzilla's head.

Godzilla's head bounced off a building and he stumbled right into Kong's arms, Kong did another German Suplex to Godzilla. Godzilla was stuck upside down now, his spines were lodged in a skyscraper, Kong then used Godzilla as a punching bag. Slamming electrical powered punches in Godzilla's gut over and over again, Kong then grabbed a thin skyscraper and smacked Godzilla with it. Godzilla fell off of the skyscraper and the skyscraper collapsed, Tokyo was a smoke machine. The smoke cloud was so massive that it could be seen from space, the fight continued until they left Tokyo as they fought. The damage had been done to Tokyo, Kong and Godzilla continued to battle up to a mountain top. The mountain was flat and now the fight was back in Godzilla's favor, Godzilla bit into Kong's thigh and lifted him up using his arms. Godzilla slammed Kong right into the ground, Kong went tumbling down the mountain and into Osaka city. Godzilla saw Kong crash into a building, Kong groaned in pain. Godzilla saw that Osaka was another huge city and again it could turn in Kong's favor. Godzilla wasted no time and rushed down at Kong, Kong had climbed on to a skyscraper and lunged at Godzilla. Godzilla smacked him out of the sky with his tail, Kong slammed against mountain and was dazed. Godzilla was tired, he fell against a building and took quick breaths. Kong was taking quick breaths too, Kong looked over and saw a train. Godzilla grabbed the train and tore some of it off while Kong got the most of it, Godzilla turned around and saw Kong jumping at hiim with the long train in his hands.

Godzilla fired his blue atomic beam into Kong's chest, Kong wrapped the train around Godzilla's throat. Godzilla then smashed the train parts he had into Kong's face, Kong grunted in pain and fell backwards. Kong then did an amazing dropkick and Godzilla fell into a building, the two monsters then got into a stare down. Kong charged at Godzilla but Godzilla caught Kong and clawed into Godzilla's face twice and then punched him twice, Kong growled at his foe. Kong grabbed Godzilla's throat and slammed his knee into Godzilla's gut, Godzilla growled in pain. Kong rammed his knee into Godzilla's gut again and Godzilla was backed up against a skyscraper, Kong elbowed Godzilla's snout and Kong backed up. Kong beated his chest and charged at Godzilla but Godzilla moved out of the way and tripped Kong using his tail and Kong fell into the building head first, Godzilla grabbed Kong's arms and began to run at a fast speed. Godzilla then slung Kong into another building that caved in when Kong slammed into it, Godzilla roared when he threw Kong. Kong grunted in pain and Godzilla grabbed Kong's head and began to pull him close to another building, Godzilla slammed Kong's head into a skyscraper and Kong fell to the ground. Kong began to walk away from Godzilla but Godzilla wasn't done, Godzilla followed Kong and again slammed his head into another building. Kong clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground again.

Godzilla balled up his fists and began to punch Kong in the head over and over again, Kong crawled to a building and pulled himself up. Godzilla approached Kong, Kong got up and punched Godzilla in the throat and then slammed his knee into Godzilla's gut. Kong then wrapped his arms around Godzilla's body and rammed him into a skyscraper, Kong grabbed Godzilla and launched him over a 349 foot tall building. Kong growled, Kong then grabbed another building and waited patiently for Godzilla to get up. It seemed that Godzilla was not getting up. Kong hopped on to the building infront of him and he saw Godzilla charging at him, Godzilla wacked Kong in the face with his tail. Kong fell off the building and dropped the two story house, Godzilla approached Kong. Kong jumped up and punched Godzilla, Godzilla was staggered. Kong picked up the house again and circled around Godzilla, Kong raised the house but was met with a clawing attack right across the face. Kong fell back, Godzilla grabbed Kong and smashed his head into a building. Godzilla grabbed Kong's arm and began to pull him somewhere but Kong pulled Godzilla into him, Kong then threw Godzilla over his head. Kong then turned around and grabbed Godzilla again, Kong launched Godzilla through two buildings. Godzilla came crashing to the ground, Kong picked up Godzilla and tossed Godzilla right through a massive building. One of the Osaka castles, Godzilla went right through it and Kong beated his chest. Kong once again had the upper hand on Godzilla, can Godzilla survive Kong...


	12. The rise of something horrible

chapter 12

Kong just launched Godzilla through one of the Osaka castles, Godzilla was down but not out of the fight just yet. Kong began to pound his chest rapidly and then he let out a roar to the black thundering skies, Godzilla got up and Kong slammed his knee into Godzilla's gut. Kong let out a roar when he slammed his knee into the gut of the monster king, Kong then threw Godzilla into the rubble of the downed Osaka castle. Kong picked up Godzilla and threw him against another skyscraper, Kong jabbed Godzilla and then kicked him in the gut. Kong then jabbed Godzilla in the throat and Godzilla fell down, laying against the skyscraper. Kong kicked Godzilla in the gut two more times, Kong grabbed Godzilla by the throat. Kong slung Godzilla into another building but Godzilla was ready and he blasted Kong out of nowhere with his atomic breath, Kong was stunned. Godzilla charged at Kong but Kong leveled Godzilla with a full power punch to the throat, Godzilla fell down and growled in pain. Kong grabbed Godzilla and again slammed him into another skyscraper and punched him but Godzilla fought back with two claw strikes to the face, Kong shoved Godzilla against the skyscraper again. Kong grabbed Godzilla and slung him into another skyscraper, Kong charged but Godzilla wacked Kong with his tail and Kong stumbled back.

Kong then shoved Godzilla into a building and charged at him, Godzilla wacked Kong with his tail twice and Kong was staggered. Godzilla grabbed Kong and threw him into a skyscraper and began to punch Kong 4 times, Godzilla then went to throw Kong into a skyscraper but Kong stopped Godzilla and launched him into another building that Godzilla crashed through. Kong looked up and saw military helicopters, Kong heard something behind him. Kong turned around and saw Godzilla charge into him, Kong went flying. He was trucked by Godzilla, Kong flew through a skyscraper. Kong was down and Godzilla walked around the rubble of the skyscraper, Godzilla clawed Kong in the face and then launched Kong over a tall building. Godzilla walked around the building and grabbed Kong, Kong was slammed into the ground. Godzilla then blasted his atomic breath down on Kong's back, Kong howled in pain. Kong turned over and kipped up and headbutted Godzilla, Godzilla fell to the ground. Kong slouched over and took deep breaths, Godzilla's spines began to glow blue slowly rising to the top. Godzilla slowly got up and then blasted Kong in the face with his atomic breath, Kong fell to the ground. Godzilla fell to the ground too but he crawled over to a building and pulled himself up, Kong got up. Godzilla's spines began to glow green to finish off Kong, Kong then went to strike Godzilla with the lightning punch but Godzilla dodged. Kong was then headbutted by Godzilla, Godzilla's spines glowed green and he opened his mouth and it was glowing green. Kong punched Godzilla in the jaw and prevented him from using the omega atomic ray. Kong fell backwards and Godzilla instead blasted Kong with his orange beam and Kong went flying into a building that fell on him.

Godzilla stood up, taking deep breaths. He then saw a glowing blue light coming from the smoke, Godzilla saw Kong leap out of the smoke and slam his lightning fist into his throat. Godzilla fell to the ground, Kong grabbed Godzilla as he fell and threw him into a thick building. Godzilla caved the building in, he layed there as Kong stared down at him. Kong's fist began to glow blue again, Godzilla was hit in the face and Godzilla fell to the ground again. Kong roared up at the black stormy skies, Kong looked down at Godzilla. Godzilla got up and got hit in the head with Kong's lightning fist again, Kong grabbed Godzilla by the throat and got ready to break the skull of Godzilla by giving him a full power lightning punch but Godzilla slapped Kong right in the face. Kong looked around and growled, when he turned to the monster king. Godzilla clawed Kong across the face twice, Godzilla then kicked Kong in the gut and Kong fought back by slapping Godzilla across the face. The fight continued over to an Osaka castle that rested on a mountain that overlooked the ocean, Godzilla backed Kong up against the castle and grabbed Kong's dominant arm. Godzilla opened his mouth and chomped down on Kong's throat, Kong let out a long howl of pain. Kong's eyes widened from the pain, Kong was about to cry again from the shere pain. If Godzilla bit deep enough into Kong's throat then Kong would die and the fight would be over, Kong was in deep trouble because Godzilla's jaws were locked around his throat!

Kong used his weak arm to pick up Godzilla as much as he could, Kong felt Godzilla biting and chewing into his throat. Kong then launched Godzilla over the Osaka castle, Godzilla pulled himself up. Kong had a deep gash in his throat, he needed to be very careful. Kong and Godzilla began to claw and dig at the castle, trying to tear it down to get to each other because the castle took up too much land and they could not walk around it. Godzilla reached over and bit into Kong's throat again, Kong howled in pain. His vision blurred, Kong clenched his fist tightly. It all depended on this moment, Kong was losing lots of blood. Kong was fading but he fought off the pain, Godzilla's teeth were soaked in blood. Kong picked up Godzilla again and slammed him down, little by little the castle began to fall apart. Kong's eyes rolled back into his head and he gave Godzilla a lightning punch to the throat, Godzilla let go and staggered to the cliff. Kong backed up, time to end the fight and tackled Godzilla into the ocean. Kong charged and leaped over the castle, Kong wrapped his arms around Godzilla and they both fell into the ocean, making a huge splash!

A few minutes of intense waiting passed, Kong rose out of the water. He had Godzilla in his arms, he carried Godzilla out to land and slammed him down. Kong fell to the ground, he was about to pass out. Godzilla got up and climbed up to the same mountain, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath down to Kong. Kong was stuck, Kong was fading out. His heart rate was slowing at an alarming rate! Godzilla did not stop firing his atomic breath into Kong's chest. Kong charged up a lightning punch and jumped up, Kong gave a full power lightning punch to Godzilla's throat. Godzilla's eyes turned white and the two fell on to the beach, both monsters were out cold. All eyes were on both monsters, minute after minute passed. The two gave it their all, many could not believe Kong can withstand so much from Godzilla.

It seems that the lightning bolt gave him more resistant powers, he would need that a whole lot when he wakes up. Godzilla would need to be strong too once he woke up too, now that Godzilla down. Monarch quickly flew to the location to find the mind control device attached to Godzilla, tons of news vans and helicopters came to the scene. Once Monarch got to the scene by plane, the monsters were out of it for a good few hours. People even thought they had died, Adam saw a strange metal object stuck in Godzilla." That must be the device!" Adam shouted, he climbed up Godzilla's arm and he needed the help of three strong men to get the device out. After they got the device out, Jackson's device began to make an alarm noise. Jackson was confused and concerned," Adam come here. Something big is coming" Jackson said, Adam quickly ran over to Jackson. They both saw a massive red dot out in the Pacific Ocean, it was bigger than Kong and Godzilla's dots. The ground began to rumble violentely, the people had to get out of there quickly!

Kong slowly opened up his eyes, he felt the ground rumbling. He looked over to Godzilla who was also waking up, Kong stood up. Godzilla walked over to Kong, Godzilla grabbed Kong and lifted him up to his feet. Kong cringed, expecting the king of the monsters to attack him but he didn't. Godzilla seemed to have a slight smile on his face, Kong wondered why, Kong made a confused look at Godzilla as if he was trying to say " why haven't you killed me?" Godzilla stuck his hand out. Kong was about to grab Godzilla's hand but the ground continued to rumble even harder now, both monsters fell to the ground. Godzilla and Kong were completely baffled about what was going on, the ocean's waves began to splash upon land. Then a huge wall of water began to come to the land, Godzilla and Kong braced themselves. The huge wall of water slammed on the two beasts, they were pushed back but they didn't fall.

Rogue waves continued to slam upon the land, islands out in the ocean were hit by the water. Kong looked at Godzilla with a concerned look on his face, Godzilla had a serious look. He looked out in the water, Kong then had a serious look on his face and he too looked out to the ocean but there was nothing there. Kong looked at Godzilla with a confused look now, there was nothing in the ocean. Out of nowhere, a massive rusty ship came flying up at the two monsters. Slamming into Kong, Kong managed to catch it and he dropped it to the ground. A massive boulder then went flying at Godzilla, something clearly was underneath the waves and was trying to attack the two monsters. Godzilla managed to blow up the boulder with his atomic breath, something was not right. All sirens in Japan began to blare, Adam and the others hid inside an underground bunker that people were flooding into." What is going on?" Adam asked, an elderly man who was sitting beside of Adam then began to talk." It has come to destroy the world" the elderly man said, everyone gave the man a very nervous and concerned look. Meanwhile outside, the wind began to blow violentely like a hurricane. It howled and it began to rain hard like a monsoon, back inside the bunker Adam looked at the elderly man." The call" the man said, a loud explosive noise came from the ocean. Two massive dark bat like wings shot out of the water and spreaded out...


	13. Incarnate of madness has risen

chapter 13

The ocean began to split apart like Moses and the red sea, two large columns of water continued to rise higher and higher. It spreaded away from whatever this thing was that was under the water, It made a loud screeching roar noise and it began to rise up. Godzilla and Kong both thought that this strange monster would be just as tall as them but it wasn't they was way off, this thing was as big as a mountain. This monster had a massive 500 feet wingspan, it had a large head with four bright glowing red eyes. It had tentacles coming down from it's head, it was none other than the legendary monster. Cthulhu, the behemoth stared down at the two beasts. Cthulhu growled down at them, Cthulhu in height was 1,853 feet tall. Adam saw it on the news, everyone turned their head to the massive screen." Why has that thing came upon us!?" Adam shouted, the elderly man looked at Adam." Bombs, they woke it up" the elderly man said, Adam then remembered the atomic bombs that were dropped on Kong but they both didn't hit him and then the third one dropped on Kong and Godzilla as they fought way earlier." Those bombs all were aimed at Kong and they all missed, that one mistake could lead to the downfall of humanity" Adam said with a very scared look on his face.

Kong growled and Godzilla snarled at this beast, both showed no fear. The whole world would be their battleground, Kong beated his chest and roared. Cthulhu looked down at both creatures, he wanted to destroy everything in sight. Godzilla like always brought balance to the Earth and Kong loved his home and would bring the fight to anything that threatened it, Godzilla and Kong both looked at each other. They locked hands and shook them, they then looked up at Cthulhu. Now the real fight begins, a battle for the entire world was about to ensue. Cthulhu raised his gargantuan hand up into the air and slammed it down upon Godzilla, the monster king was sent flying so high into the air. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu in the face with his atomic breath, it didn't have an effect. Kong jumped up and slammed his lightning fist into Cthulhu's knee, again it had no effect at all. Godzilla came flying back down to the ground and as he fell, he whipped Cthulhu in the gut with his tail but it had no effect at all. Cthulhu then tried to hit both monsters with his massive tail, Kong grabbed it and held it for Godzilla to come charging in. Godzilla bit down into the tail, some blood came out. Giant house sized blood droplets gushed out, as Godzilla felt the cold blood go down his throat. He bit harder, Kong jumped on to the tail and began to rush up.

He jumped up and grabbed on to one of the many spikes that were sticking out of Cthulhu's back, giving him a razorback appearance since there was so many spines. They looked slightly reminiscent of Godzilla's spines, Kong held on to the spine. Kong slammed his fist into the spine and tore off a huge chunk of it, Godzilla sensed it coming and he smacked it away with his tail. Cthulhu flapped his wings and he took to the sky with both monster's clinging on to his body, Cthulhu was immortal and is always aware of everything going on in the entire universe. He knows everything and could only be killed by an omnipotent power, meaning that he could only be killed by a god like power. Cthulhu roared and shrugged both monsters off of his body, the two came crashing into the ground. Kong and Godzilla both ran to an electric tower field, Kong grabbed one massive lightning rod and Godzilla's spines began to glow green. Both monsters looked at each other, Cthulhu began to fly back down to the ground. As big as the god like beast was, he could fly at a very high speed. Then a high pitched humming noise came from not too far behind Kong and Godzilla, Rodan had came to help. He flew behind them and screeched, then a giant moth creature came in from the skies. It was Mothra, four monsters came in to fight off against Cthulhu but would it be enough? 

Adam fell to his knees and he started screaming in horror, Jackson came up beside him." What is it!?" Jackson shouted, Adam was taking quick breaths. He was never this scared, his heart raced." He is the incarnate of madness itself, he was awakened. He'll kill us, he'll kill us all!" Adam shouted in terror, this caused panic among the people in the room. Rodan got on all fours momentarily, two Mothra larvae crawled on to his wings. Rodan snarled up at Cthulhu, Godzilla charged up his omega ray and Kong used the lightning in his body to super charge the rod. His his free fist was glowing blue from electricity, Mothra had toxic dust coming off of her wings. Rodan's mouth glowed purple, he could shoot a purple beam out from his mouth. Jackson and Adam watched the television, it all depended on this moment. Cthulu growled at the monsters, an intense stare down began. Cthulhu staring down at the monsters, the monsters looking up at the immortal beast with snarls on their faces. This moment was the most intense moment in each of the monster's lifes, Godzilla opened up his mouth. It was glowing blue, then all at once. Rodan flew up and fired his purple beam out from his mouth at Cthulu, Godzilla unleashed his omega ray at Cthulhu and Kong charged at him. Kong stabbed Cthulhu with the rod, electricity surging through him. Mothra flapped her wings over and over again, sending cosmic dust down at Cthulhu and her larvae webbed the beast over and over again. Each giving off their best attack on the incarnate of madness, the intense moment went on for many minutes. Explosive noises could be heard as smoke quickly spreaded everywhere.

A few minutes later, the monsters stopped. The smoke cleared and what they saw was shocking, Cthulhu staring at them. Not even a scratch, now the monsters for the first time felt fear. Godzilla was in shock, he gave Cthulhu his best and it didn't do anything to him. Kong roared in rage and jumped up and gave Cthulhu a full power lightning fist. It did nothing, Cthulhu seemed to be laughing at the monsters. Two atomic bombs flown in and were dropped on Cthulhu, a blinding flash of light came from the bombs. Once the smoke cleared, not even a scratch was made. Cthulhu blinked and the two bomber planes exploded in the air, debris crashing into the ground. Cthulhu growled, nothing worked. Mothra flew into the air and dive bombed at Cthulhu, Cthulhu stuck his arm in the air. Red lightning struck Mothra and she fell right to the ground, Cthulhu stuck his hands out and they glowed red. Cthulhu roared and two large red atomic fire spheres took form, he laughed in a low and monstrous voice. Godzilla charged at Cthulhu, the incarnate of madness growled and slammed one atomic sphere down at Godzilla. Godzilla roared in pain and fell to the ground, Kong saw his newly found partner on the ground. Kong jumped up at Cthulhu, Kong was swatted away by Cthulhu and he crashed into a mountain. The mountain caved in and gave way, Kong was buried in the rubble. Rodan and the Mothra larva were the only three left to take the immortal beast down, Cthulu growled and raised his foot up and smashed it down on one of the Mothra larvae. Rodan could hear it's bones snapping like dry and brittle twigs, it screeched in pain and then it slowly silenced. It was dead, Cthulhu roared down at the crushed Mothra larva.

Mothra saw her dead child, she screeched in rage and blasted two beams out from her attenae. They did nothing to Cthulhu, he continued to walk. His loud footsteps sounding like atomic bombs going off, each cracking the land. Cthulhu raised his foot above the downed Godzilla, Kong groaned in pain and saw him about to crush the king of the monsters. Kong growled and rushed to save him, Cthulhu's foot slammed down but something stopped him from crushing Godzilla. It was Kong, he came to rescue him. Godzilla crawled away and Kong quickly let go and slid away from the massive foot, Godzilla nodded his head to Kong as a way of saying "thank you" Kong nodded back and they turned their attention back to Cthulhu who was attacking Rodan. Rodan flew around and pecked at Cthulhu but it was like trying to fight a mountain, attacks were no good against this massive nightmare of a beast.

Cthulhu was annoyed though, he reached up and shot lightning out of his fingers at Rodan. Rodan screeched as he crashed into the side of another mountain, Godzilla saw his old pal slam into the mountain. Godzilla looked up, he was enraged that his friends were getting hurt. Amongst the battle, he saw Mothra's dead child on the ground. Godzilla growled in rage, tears came out of his eyes because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He too was almost killed off the same way, Godzilla growled again. There had to be some weakness to Cthulhu, other than a god like power which none of the monsters on Earth had. The closest one being Cthulhu himself, Kong ran behind a mountain. He tried to think of something to defeat Cthulhu, Kong then thought of where the beast came from. He lived in the ocean, however Kong noticed that Cthulhu had some tattoo like object on his right arm. He didn't get that by himself and Kong knew that.

Kong assumed that some people on an island worshipped Cthulhu like a god, like Kong was thought to be a god by the Iwi natives back on Skull Island. Kong then stood up, Godzilla saw Kong behind the mountain. Godzilla approached Kong, they began to communicate with each other. Godzilla nodded his head and took to the ocean, leaving Kong to fend off Cthulhu. Kong climbed up the mountain he was behind, he lunged at Cthulhu. Cthulhu smacked away Kong with his large tail, Kong went flying into a skyscraper and it fell over. Kong grunted in pain, Kong looked up and climbed up another skyscraper. He saw Cthulhu from afar, Mothra and Rodan flew at Cthulhu at the same time. Cthulhu stuck his hands out and red lightning struck Mothra and Rodan, both fell behind Cthulhu.

Cthulhu turned his head and saw Kong, Kong growled. Cthulhu roared and slowly began to make his way to the city, Kong grabbed a lightning rod. Kong supercharged it and launched it at Cthulhu's head, the rod managed to impale one of the tentacles that made up Cthulhu's beard of some sort. Kong beated his chest and roared, Cthulhu yanked out the rod and stabbed Rodan with it. Rodan screeched in pain, Cthulhu flapped his wings and strong winds came to the city. So strong that they knocked over many skyscrapers, causing billions of dollars worth of damage. Kong was sent flying, he landed on his feet. The whole city was leveled by just one flap of Cthulhu's wings, he began to fly at Kong. The wind tearing apart the land as he flew, Kong backed up and then jumped up to try and hit Cthulhu. Cthulhu blinked in the direction of Kong and a huge acre of land around Kong fell apart.

Kong still flew through the air, Cthulhu shot his red lightning at Kong but it did nothing. Lightning at this point did nothing to Kong as he was now strangely enough made more stronger with lightning. Cthulhu growled and then opened up his mouth, Kong was concerned now as he flew through the air. A black glow came from Cthulhu's mouth, Kong could tell because his teeth was not showing. Cthulhu shot a huge black beam at Kong, Kong's eyes widened and got hit with the large beam. Kong was slammed down to the ground, the ground then exploded. The smoke cleared and Kong was laying in a 185 mile wide crater, Kong was alive but barely. Cthulhu slowly approached, he looked up and saw the incarnate of madness approaching him. Kong closed his eyes, Cthulhu's foot slammed down but when he lifted his foot, nothing was there. He looked up and saw that Rodan was carrying Kong away, Cthulhu growled in rage and stuck his hand out to Rodan.

A tiny black hole began to form in his hands, it only was used for sucking objects to him. Rodan felt like he was being tugged back, Rodan screeched and dropped Kong. Kong looked up and saw Rodan being pulled back to Cthulhu, Kong slowly got off of the ground. He could barely stand, he wanted to quit fighting. Cthulhu was just way too strong, Mothra came in and picked up Kong. She flew him above Cthulhu's head, Kong had grabbed a lightning rod beside him. Kong quickly supercharged it and Kong nodded his head, Mothra dropped Kong. Kong landed on top of Cthulhu's head and stabbed the lightning rod into his head, Kong used all of the electricity within him to shock Cthulhu. Could it work, Cthulhu growled and tried to grab Kong but Kong would not let go of the lightning rod. Rodan clawed Cthulhu in the face with his talons, Cthulhu tried to grab Rodan but Mothra used her cosmic pollen to Cthulhu's back and he had to deal with three monsters at one time. The gang up attack seemed to be working...


	14. game plan assault on Cthulhu

chapter 14

Kong continued to shock Cthulhu with all he had, Cthulhu growled and seemed to be getting staggered. Cthulhu flew up into the air, he tried to shake the three monsters but they were up in the air with him. Kong then ripped out the rod and jumped down to Cthulhu's wings, he jammed the rod into one wing and he held on tightly to the rod. Millions volts of electricity shocked and then numbed Cthulhu's right wing, Cthulhu growled. He struggled to fly, Kong then took out the rod. Kong jumped on Cthulhu's spines and then leaped off of the spine and slammed the rod into the other wing, Kong did the same for the left wing and it was numbed out. Cthulhu couldn't feel his wings, he then began to fall back to the ground. Creating a huge amount of dirt and rock to be thrown into the air, Cthulhu couldn't fly anymore. Cthulhu was stunned from the fall, Kong took this to his advantage. Kong and the monsters did all they could to fend off Cthulhu until Godzilla got back to the battleground.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was swimming to the bottom of the ocean. He swam around the corner of a huge mountain and saw an underwater city. Godzilla growled and then he noticed a Cthulhu statue, Godzilla roared and unleashed his atomic breath to the statue and it crumbled. Back at the battleground, Cthulhu sensed that the city he built was getting attacked by Godzilla. Cthulhu growled and began to get up, he began to walk over to the ocean and he entered it. Godzilla approached a huge building, it must have been the biggest building and the capitol of the underwater city. Godzilla smashed the building into rubble, he destroyed the entire city and then it began to rise out of the water. It took many minutes but it finally resurfaced and it flew about 900 feet into the air, Godzilla stood on the floating island now. He looked around, Godzilla still had lots of work to do.

Godzilla got on all fours and then began to dig, he thrown large amounts of dirt high into the air. Cthulhu was frantic now, his city was in trouble. Cthulhu went underwater and grabbed a huge mountain and resurfaced, Kong and the others stayed at Japan. Knowing that Cthulhu had left them alone, a few minutes later. Cthulhu noticed Godzilla on a floating island, Cthulhu's city was destroyed and this angered him. Cthulhu threw the mountain at Godzilla, Godzilla saw it coming and drilled a hole into the floating island using his atomic breath, Godzilla managed to dodge the mountain that crashed into the ocean once again. Cthulhu knew he missed Godzilla and he growled in rage, Cthulhu then jumped up and grabbed on to the floating island. Cthulhu pulled down, he knew that he had an advantage against Godzilla underwater. Godzilla saw a strange aqua marine colored light and he grabbed it, Godzilla had no clue of what it was. Godzilla clawed into the light and Cthulhu growled in pain, it was revealed.

Cthulu was immortal because a special energy cube of light was hidden inside an island that was underwater for most of the time, the island were to rise out from the water once Cthulhu surfaced out of the water. It must go where Cthulhu goes, if the island stays underwater and Cthulhu goes out on land, then he would start to die. If it was up in the sky and Cthulhu was underwater, he would start to drown. This was considered the heart of Cthulhu, he had another one hidden in his body. Godzilla heard Cthulhu's growl of pain, Godzilla balled up his fist and slammed it down on to the light cube. Cthulhu growled in pain again, the island was about to go underwater once more. Godzilla's spines began to glow green and he stared directly at the cube of light, Godzilla opened up his mouth and it was glowing green. He was going to use the omega ray on the energy cube, Cthulhu was concerned now and he shot four beams out of his four eyes and Godzilla was hit by one. Right before the island was submerged, Godzilla shot the omega ray and the cube busted. Cthulhu roared in pain and fell off of the floating island and into the water, the whole island exploded and it including Godzilla fell into the ocean.

Now Cthulhu could be hurt, Godzilla returned to Japan and nodded at his friends. They then communicated with each other, even with Cthulhu's armor cube destroyed. He still posed a threat to the monsters, many minutes passed with the monsters standing on the shore. They then saw Cthulhu quickly coming to shore, Godzilla opened up his mouth and fired his orange beam at Cthulhu. It left a marking but it wasn't enough to hurt Cthulhu enough, Kong clenched his fist and saw that blue sparks wasn't coming out any more. Kong looked at Godzilla with a concerned look on his face, Godzilla nodded his head. However that didn't mean that Kong could still use lightning rods as a weapon, Kong ran into another electric tower field where lightning rods were. Kong watched as the monsters fought, Kong looked down at one of his wounds. It was still stormy, Kong grabbed an electric tower. He looked at the lightning strike again and again, Kong wanted to get his electric powers back. All of a sudden, a massive thunderclap boomed across the land. Lightning struck the rod that Kong held in his hand, Kong was slightly electrocuted. Kong clenched his free fist and blue sparks came out, Kong roared which got the attention of Rodan. Rodan flew up and behind Kong, he flew Kong up to Cthulhu's face. Kong lunged off and his fist had a blue glow coming from it, he also had the lightning rod in his hands.

Kong slammed his electric fist into Cthulhu's face, it made a black mark and then Kong slammed the electric rod into the mark. Shocking Cthulhu, Cthulhu growled at Kong. Kong yanked the rod out of the mountain of a beast's flesh, Kong did a back flip and he threw the rod up and Mothra flew in and grabbed it. She then rammed the rod into one of Cthulhu's eyes, causing him to screech in pain. Kong landed on his feet and looked up at Cthulhu, Godzilla charged up his orange beam and blasted Cthulhu over and over with it. Cthulhu was getting damaged slowly but surely, he growled and stuck his hands out. He shot massive red lightning bolts into Godzilla causing him to stumble backwards, Cthulhu had his full attention to the king of the monsters and continued to zap the saurian beast with his red lightning attack for a few more minutes. Mothra rushed at Cthulhu to save Godzilla, Cthulhu knew she was coming and backhanded her.

Mothra went flying down to the ground, Kong jumped up and caught her out of the sky. Kong gently placed Mothra down and looked up again, the Mothra Larva that wasn't killed begin to web Cthulhu's legs together by the ankles. Cthulhu knew it and he leaned down but Godzilla used his orange beam into Cthulhu's face which caused him to roar in pain, Kong rushed over to Godzilla and helped him up. Cthulhu raised his foot and went to stomp Godzilla but Kong threw him back and Kong jumped out of the way, Kong reached over and grabbed the lightning rod that was on the ground. Cthulhu went to stomp Kong but Kong stabbed the rod into his foot, Cthulhu's foot slammed on the ground and Kong had moved out of the way. Cthulhu shrieked in pain and took the rod out of his foot, meanwhile back at an underground labratory. Serizawa and a few other people took out a strange device called " the oxygen destroyer" people were confused on how it was used and Serizawa began to speak as they brought it out to land." It destroys the oxygen levels in the water and it also slowly vaporizes the beast that it was used on, it even melts their bones away so the world will not have to face the wrath of the beast. We're using it against Cthulhu, Cthulhu is said to be a god by his people. Let's test that word to the limit" Serizawa said, the gang of scientists looked up and saw the gang of monsters teaming up to defeat Cthulhu. His ankles were being tied together by the larva's web, Rodan and the full grown Mothra were distracting Cthulhu to prevent him from attacking the larva.

" We go out to the Pacific Ocean in the location of where Cthulhu was located to be, we'll drop it on his own house and he'll die along with those people that worship him" Serizawa said, they placed the device in the back of a truck and began to ride out to the ocean where a boat was resting at. Mothra picked up Kong and let him hit Cthulhu with his electric fist attack at full power which had effect on Cthulhu, his movements were slowing which meant he was about to fall down to the ground from exhaustion. Godzilla noticed the truck, he saw a device in the back of it and he looked out of the corner of his eye. Godzilla left the truck be and turned around, he slowly charged his omega ray quickly. It would still be very devastating to Cthulhu, Cthulhu raised his foot and was about to stomp on Kong but Rodan moved him out of the way and Rodan was swatted down by Cthulhu. Kong rushed over to Godzilla and put his hand on Godzilla's head, Kong transfered his telepathic thought into the monster king's head. Godzilla saw Kong's thoughts, he saw that Cthulhu's weak spot on his body was the center of his gut. Kong looked at Godzilla's spines, he was wanting Godzilla to blast Cthulhu in the weak spot and Godzilla knew that.

A humming noise came from Godzilla's spines, he growled and Kong snarled up at Cthulhu. Kong signalled for Rodan to pick him up, Kong reached down and grabbed the electric rod. Rodan picked up Kong, Kong signalled for Rodan to drop Kong at Cthulhu's center. Mothra was distracting Cthulhu from hitting Kong and Rodan, after a few seconds. Rodan dropped Kong, Kong roared and the rod glowed blue. Kong slammed it into the center of Cthulhu's gut, Cthulhu roared in pain. Kong looked down at Godzilla and nodded his head, Godzilla saw this and unleashed his omega ray at Cthulhu's gut where the rod was. Kong jumped off Cthulhu and was caught by Mothra who carried him back down to the ground, Cthulhu saw the massive green beam hit him in the gut. He roared in pain, he tried to charge at Godzilla but the larva's webbing around his ankles managed to trip the mighty Cthulhu. Cthulhu smashed into the ground, he was alive but very weak now.

Cthulhu saw the truck, he knew what it was. Then out of nowhere Cthulhu began to try and say something. Godzilla blasted his orange atomic beam into Cthulhu's mouth as Cthulhu said, " Serizawa" in an enraged demonic voice. Cthulhu coughed and roared in pain, he smacked Godzilla. Kong, Rodan and Mothra had grabbed Cthulhu's head tentacles and tried to pull them back which forced Cthulhu to lean back. The truck managed to get to the ocean, the men quickly placed the oxygen destroyer in the water with Serizawa in a diving suit. Cthulhu knew that his home would be in trouble due to the oxygen destroyer but he knew it would destroy him, Cthulhu decided to kill Serizawa before he unleashed the super weapon. Cthulhu managed to shrug off the three monsters on his head, however Godzilla stopped Cthulhu from attacking. Godzilla blasted his orange ray into Cthulhu's head, he roared in pain and he continued to crawl. He ignored Godzilla but Godzilla would not let him get away, Godzilla climbed on to Cthulhu's back. He bit into his throat, Cthulhu again ignored Godzilla and he continued to crawl to the ocean. Now it was a race against time...


	15. The nightmare is slain, new evil rising

chapter 15

Now it was Serizawa, diving as far down as he could in his submarine. Godzilla and Cthulhu were in hot pursuit, Godzilla was trying to distract Cthulhu. Godzilla shot his green omegay ray into Cthulhu's neck, Cthulhu growled in pain and the smoke rendered Cthulhu not being able to see. Godzilla decided to resurface again now that Cthulhu was distracted, after a few intense minutes. Serizawa finally made it to the bottom of where Cthulhu was rumored to reside, Serizawa grabbed the oxygen destroyer and swam out into the ocean. Serizawa looked around, he heard a loud humming from above him. He knew it was Cthulhu, he needed to act quick. Serizawa looked up and flashed a light on Cthulhu using his submarine and he saw the four massive eyes of Cthulhu glowing down at him. Serizawa smiled sinisterly and then started the device, bubbles began to come out of the device and Serizawa quickly swam back to the submarine and shut the hatch and he was safe. Cthulhu however wasn't, he growled in pain as he felt his flesh being eaten away by the oxygen destroyer.

Cthulhu knew this wasn't good and it had the potential to kill him off, to avoid this. Cthulhu began to swim up and he tried to resurface, he would retreat. Back up at the surface, many minutes went by with nothing happening. Then bubbles began to come out of the water, then a giant arm came out of the water. The monsters watched the arm of Cthulhu rise out of the water and then Cthulhu's head began to rise out of the water, he growled at the monsters. He began to try and swim back to shore but right before he made it to shore, he suddenly stopped. His body had been vaporized in half, his energy core was destroyed. Cthulhu's eyes slowly shut, his upper body fell back into the water, it floated away and then slowly began to sink back into the water. Cthulhu had been defeated and he was dead and no longer a threat to humanity, the monsters roared in victory. It was a very tough victory and probably the most roughest and intense battle that every single monster fought, even though only one died. They was brought to their limits, Kong almost died including each of them but they didn't want their world to die off and get destroyed which forced them to continue to fight.

After a few more minutes, the submarine resurfaced and floated back to land. Serizawa climbed out and the scientists celebrated, all in all it was a team effort. Both monster and human worked together to bring down the incarnate of madness that was constantly feared by many and many feared that he will rise to destroy humanity. The way people and monsters worked together went like this, monsters fought and somewhat weakened Cthulhu and the humans finished off Cthulhu. This drawn humanity and monster more close to each other, people no longer feared Godzilla or Kong. Godzilla had saved the world once again by his friends and his newly found friend Kong who was walking away from the monster gang, Godzilla saw him walking away.

Kong figured that he would stay alone but then he heard Godzilla coming up behind him, Kong looked over his shoulder and saw Godzilla coming. Godzilla and Kong began to communicate with each other, Kong put his hand on Godzilla's head and transfered his thought. He shown Godzilla what happened to his family, he shown him why he was the last of his kind. He shown him the skeletons of his dead parents, he shown that he was alone. Godzilla then looked at kong with an understanding look on his face, the two monsters continued to communicate with each other. Godzilla walked out to the ocean and let Kong ride on his back as he swam close to the surface, Mothra and her baby also went out to the ocean. Mothra flew above the ocean and let her child ride on her shoulder and Rodan flew too, people of Japan and from other countries watched on their televisions as the monsters disappeared into the sunset...

( 5 hours later)

Re-construction already began to rebuild Japan after the shere destruction that took place when Kong and Godzilla fought way earlier and when they fought against Cthulhu, other countries promised to help out Japan the best way they could. Cthulhu was added to Monarch files, back at the Monarch base. Adam sat in his desk, Elijah and the squadron had managed to rescue the lost squadron and were on their way back to the Monarch base that was also under re-construction. Adam sat in his desk, alone for now. He could not believe the events that had transpired over the last few hours and way earlier, it by far the most destructive battle and most drawn out intense days in Monarch and Earth history. More catastrophic than the destruction that Ghidorah caused, Cthulhu caused most damage to Japan as a whole. Even though he didn't move around all that much and he almost stayed in simply one spot, so many people were placed into mental institutes and so many people were killed by Cthulhu's wing flap attack and black energy attack that he used on Kong slightly earlier. They weren't put into mental institutes out of nowhere, Cthulhu was the literal incarnate of madness in monster form. Any human that gazed upon Cthulhu from anywhere, they were driven insane. The exact same as Shell Shock but ten times worse, it was called Cthulhu insanity. It would require up to many months and even up to many years for them to heal, in other words. The Earth was in a very busy mode, of rebuilding and bringing life to the shooken world.

Meanwhile very far away, out in the Pacific Ocean. The gang of monsters arrived at a massive island, Godzilla let Kong get off of his back and they all came to a landing on the beach. Kong was confused where was he, Godzilla had a smile on his face as he leaded Kong behind him into the island. Once they made it, a huge group of monsters came out. Several monsters, they all greeted Kong with roars and noises of welcome. Kong began to cry in tears of joy, his years of lonesome and without a family were over. This huge group of monsters was his family now, they weren't even his same species but as long as they welcomed him and appreciated him. This was his family, on the special island known as Monster Island. Kong looked at Godzilla and they shook hands, Godzilla felt bad for Kong and he didn't want to hurt anyone unless if they posed a threat to Earth. Godzilla's role was mainly to bring balance to the world and to protect it like a guardian, the monsters then walked back to their homes on the island and Kong noticed a mountain. Kong nodded his head at the mountain and began to climb up the mountain, Kong managed to find to the top and he began to pound his chest. He then roared, peace had been restored to Earth once again...

Epilogue

Far out in space, on an unknown planet that was massive and full of aliens. Two messengers returned to the king's throne in his highly advanced castle, the king looked down at the two messengers." Ah my two messengers, what have you come to tell me. This better be good" the king said, the messenger's looked at each other and gulped." I'm very sorry, Pesarth and Kud's mission failed. A giant gorilla known as Kong knocked him out but Kong fell over too and the humans removed our device from Godzilla's body and another Earth dwelling monster rose from the depths and was angered that it had been awoken. It tried to kill Kong and Godzilla off but a few more monsters joined in and they managed to weaken it and then the humans killed it, we are sorry to bring that news to you" one messenger said. The king growled, he got up and paced back and forth for a few minutes." Follow me" the king said, the two messengers followed the king up the stairs and to an elevator. They left the elevator once it reached a room high up in the castle, they walked around a corner and out into another hallway which had long windows that stretched all the way down the hallway. The three looked out into another huge room, the two messenger's eyes widened and they stared in shock but the king smirked and snickered. The three looked up at a large doppleganger of Godzilla, except it was completely made out of metal and it seemed to have some weapons on it. The alien's new weapon, MechaGodzilla would be brought to Earth to destroy it. If plan A fails, plan B must work and now the Earth was most likely in trouble again...

(THE END)


	16. (Read to see important news)

(quick message **this does not involve the story)**

As you have read in my Godzilla vs Kong story, it is based of of Legendary's monsters. With me becoming a quick fan of the Monsterverse, I have lots of things I want to see in this monster series. Many of which might not happen if Legendary's ownership contract with Godzilla ends after the 2020 Godzilla vs Kong film (which inspired me to make this story even though a movie hasn't been made yet) Another thing I would like to say is that I have always been a fan of Godzilla and King Kong along with the giant kaiju movies and shows ever since 2nd grade, obsessed even. Since my chances of becoming a film director or script writer are very slim, I'm gonna express my own custom made Monsterverse. Again I do not own the Monsterverse or Godzilla or any monsters that you should obviously know from the Godzilla series. I might own some monsters though for example as of a villain monster for my upcoming next story in which I won't reveal just yet...

Well I probably should, it is Gamera. Ever since I saw Godzilla and Gamera movies, I always wanted to see a crossover between these two. However both monsters are owned by different companies. So Gamera is being introduced in my next story in my own custom-made Monsterverse: Gamera: Vampire Night. The villain monster for the story is a monster I made up and well that is a wrap up for what I had to say about what my plans are for my future on this site. I see that this story has gotten quite the views and I could have never been more happy to see that. Thank you all for reading it, it means alot because I like to write too. Anyways, see you all on my next story. Gamera: Vampire Night...


End file.
